Оби-Ван Кеноби
|Цвет глаз=Серо-голубой |Имплантаты= |СкрытьП= |Эпоха=* Восход Империи * Восстание |Принадлежность=* Орден джедаев **Старая гвардия * Молодые * Галактическая Республика * Альянс за восстановление Республики |Учителя=* Квай-Гон Джинн * Йода |Ученики=* Энакин Скайуокер * Люк Скайуокер * Ферус Олин (временный падаван) }} Оби-Ван Кеноби, позднее известный как Бен Кеноби — легендарный мастер-джедай, человек. Он был падаваном Квай-Гона Джинна, а затем, после его смерти, взял в ученики Энакина Скайуокера. После падения Энакина на Тёмную сторону стал учителем его сына — Люка Скайуокера. В 32 ДБЯ Оби-Ван стал первым джедаем, который впервые приблизительно за тысячу лет нанес поражение лорду ситов, победив Дарта Мола во время Второй битвы за Тид. Являлся мастером Третьей Формы Соресу в бою на световых мечах. Кеноби сражался в звании генерала на стороне Галактической Республики в течение Войн клонов, заработав прозвище «посредник» («переговорщик»). Оби-Ван лично положил конец угрозе, которую представлял собой генерал Гривус. Кеноби был одним из последних членов Совета джедаев во времена заката Старой Республики, а также одним из немногих джедаев, переживших приказ 66. После дуэли со своим бывшим учеником на Мустафаре Оби-Ван отправился в изгнание на Татуин, чтобы приглядывать за подрастающим Люком Скайуокером. В 0 ДБЯ он вместе с Люком, Чубаккой и Ханом Соло проник на Звезду Смерти I, где во второй раз сразился с Вейдером. Через некоторое время после начала дуэли Оби-Ван по необъяснимым причинам прекратил сражение, высоко подняв свой меч над головой, фактически подставляясь под удар бывшего ученика. После удара сай ток Вейдера Оби-Ван упал, растворилось в Силе. Физическая смерть, однако, не привела к полному исчезновению Оби-Вана. Оби-Ван впоследствии являлся Люку Скайуокеру в смутных видениях и в виде голоса, а несколько раз даже в облике призрака. Биография Ранняя жизнь (57 - 32 ДБЯ) Кеноби родился в 57 ДБЯ и был первым сыном в семье среднего достатка. Родители согласились отдать Оби-Вана Ордену, и его забрали на Корусант для обучения на джедая. Его родная планета доподлинно неизвестна, однако есть информация, что это Стьюджон. Впоследствии Кеноби упоминал, что он смутно помнит игры с его братом Оуэном. Возможно, Кеноби навещал свою семью уже после принятия в Орден. Юнлинг До того, как стать падаваном Квай-Гона Джинна, Оби-Ван будучи юнлингом обучался у Йоды, вместе с другими детьми его возраста. Бент Эйрин, Гарен Мульн и Квинлан Вос остались друзьями Оби-Вана на всю жизнь, а позже он даже влюбился в свою подругу Сири Тачи. Другие падаваны, такие как Брук Чан и Аалто стали сперничать с Оби-Ваном, а впоследствии превратились во врагов. Впоследствии Кеноби стал одним из тех, кого джедаи называли Старой гвардией. Учителями фехтования Оби-Вана были Анун Бондара и Цин Драллиг. В юности Кеноби был очарован машинами, строил модели судов и даже мечтал стать пилотом. Как ни странно, становясь старше, он постепенно начал презирать полеты. Несмотря на превосходные навыки пилотирования, Кеноби продолжал утверждать, что «полеты – это для дроидов». Его способность ремонтировать машины и перепрограммировать компьютеры хорошо послужила ему в будущем, однако из-за своей способности быстро учиться Оби-Ван стал высокомерным и нетерпеливым. Под чутким руководством мастера Йоды с возрастом Кеноби все же вновь стал сдержанным и спокойным. Ставший учеником Джинна Несмотря на успехи в обучении, Оби-Вана не взял в ученики ни один рыцарь-джедай. Оби-Вану было уже двенадцать лет, а тех юнлингов, кого не брали в ученики до тринадцати, отправляли в одно из отделений Корпуса обслуживания джедаев. За две недели до тринадцатилетия Кеноби, Храм посетил мастер-джедай Квай-Гон Джинн, в надежде найти себе ученика. Оби-Ван в это время дрался на дуэли с одним из своих конкурентов, Бруком Чаном, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание джедая. Кеноби боролся отважно, на грани истощения. Последнее наступление было выполнено настолько яростно и отчаянно, что Квай-Гон не захотел обучать мальчика, решив что это слишком опасно. Оби-Ван был послан на планету Бендомир для работы в Сельскохозяйственном корпусе. По случайному совпадению Квай-Гона послали с заданием на эту же планету. Юнлинг и мастер-джедай вынуждены были объединиться, чтобы пережить эту миссию, оказавшуюся ловушкой для Квай-Гона, которую подстроил его бывший ученик Ксанатос. Джинн отправил Оби-Вана исполнять свои обязанности в Селькорпусе, а в это время сам Квай-Гон запланировал встречу с Ксанатосом, но не как со старым противником, а как с послом, чтобы попытаться найти соглашение между «Дальними мирами» и Бендомиром. Ксанатос же запланировал саботировать их встречу и убить Квай-Гона. С помощью Оби-Вана Квай-Гон еще раз попытался покончить с Ксанатосом. Он дрался на дуэли со своим прежним учеником, и хотя все планы «Дальних Миров» были разрушены, Ксанатосу удалось сбежать. Во время конфликта с Ксанатосом Квай-Гон увидел наконец истинный потенциал молодого Оби-Вана и взял его в ученики. Их отношения в начале были напряженными, поскольку между ними постоянно появлялись разногласия; Квай-Гон был упрямым и своевольным, в то время как Оби-Ван был более практичным. Это продолжалось достаточно долго, чтобы мастер и ученик научились дополнять друг друга и превратились в очень эффективных напарников. Однажды, во время ученичества у Квай-Гона, Оби-Ван временно покинул Орден джедаев. Участвуя в гражданской войне на Мелида-Даан, Оби-Ван предпочел спасению джедая Талы помощь организации подростков, известной как «Молодые», боровшейся против одержимых традицией войны старших. Жители планеты вели бессмысленную войну в течение нескольких поколений, и фактически даже забыли причину вражды. Оби-Ван оказал поддержку юноше по имени Нильд, а так же возможно начал испытывать личные чувства Сераси, девушке из «Молодых». Вскоре после решения Оби-Вана остаться на Мелида-Даан Сераси была смертельно ранена и умерла на руках у Оби-Вана. После этого Кеноби некоторое время продолжал помогать «Молодым», но потом понял, что его место с джедаями, и улетел вместе с Квай-Гоном. Много времени прошло после того случая, прежде чем Кеноби и Джинн снова стали полностью доверять друг другу. Спустя некоторое время Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван вновь столкнулись с Ксанатосом, когда тёмный джедай планировал нападение на мастера Йоду, и смогли помешать ему, прежде чем его планы вступили в силу. Сражаясь против Ксанатоса, Оби-Ван был вынужден бороться со своим давним врагом, Бруком Чаном. Брук, став помощником Ксанатоса, похитил подругу Оби-Вана Бент Эйрин, и втянул Кеноби в поединок на световых мечах. Во время боя Брук оступился и упал с водопада тем самым подарив Оби-Вану победу. В течении долгих лет после этого случая Кеноби считал себя повинным в смерти Брука. После очередного побега Ксанатос вернулся на свою родную планету Телос, куда за ним и отправились Квай-Гон с Оби-Ваном. На Телосе их действия не приветствовались. Джедаи были очень удивлены, узнав, что Ксанатос имеет огромную власть на планете и жители считают его героем. Однако жители планеты не знали, что в то время как Ксанатос и правительство отвлекали их внимание азартной игрой под названием «катарсис», «Дальние миры» грабили ресурсы планеты, не обращая внимания на экологию. Джедаев обвинены в преступлении, которого они не совершали. Когда Квай-Гону наконец удалось полностью разоблачить Ксанатоса, бывший ученик покончил жизнь самоубийством, прыгнув в кислотное озеро. Примерно в это же время состоялось первое знакомство Оби-Ван с Сири Тачи, которую он встретил во время тренировок в Храме. Их отношения начались не лучшим образом, так как Сири была сердита на Кеноби из-за того, что тот оставил, хоть и временно, Орден, но позже они стали друзьями и их дружба переросла в любовь. Оби-Ван вместе со своим Учителем принимали участие Гиперпространственной войне Старка, одном из последних обширных конфликтов, сопровождавших последние дни Республики. Во время четвёртой битвы при Куотиле Оби-Ван завязал крепкую дружбу с падаваном Квинланом Восом. Позже он с нежностью вспоминал учебную миссию на Рагун VI и другие миссии, в которых они оба участвовали вместе с Декстером Джеттстером во Внешнем Кольце. Когда Оби-Вану исполнилось четырнадцать, его и Квай-Гона послали с миссией на планету Рутан, когда-то опустошенную войной, но сейчас находящуюся в перемирии с планетой Сенали. Правители каждой из планет временно менялись старшими детьми, чтобы заставить будущих лидеров ценить своих соседей. Однако после сотен лет успеха эта традиция чуть не потерпела крах, когда наследник Рутана решил, что хочет остаться на Сенали, отказаться от королевского титула и забыть родную планету. Это привело короля Френа в бешенство, так как он посчитал, что его сыну промыли мозги, и собрался объявить войну Сенали. Оби-Ван и Квай-Гон после встречи с королем Френом отправились на Сенали и попытались убедить Леда возвратиться на Рутан, таким образом избежав войны. До битвы за Набу Оби-Ван и Квай-Гон участвовали в колонизации Аларис-Прайма, где им пришлось сражаться с Торговой федерацией за контроль над луной. В это время произошла первая встреча Чубакки с джедаями. Под опекой Джинна Чубакка смог привести колонию к военному и экономическому успеху. Позже Оби-Ван и Чубакка встретились снова в 0 ДБЯ, хотя неизвестно, узнали ли они друг друга через 40 лет разлуки. В 33 ДБЯ Кеноби помогал своему учителю в миссиях на Йинчорре и Дорвалле. После инцидента на Дорвалле Оби-Ван и Квай-Гон были вовлечены в попытку добиться перемирия между Торговой федерацией и Туманным фронтом, которая закончилась печально после несчастья, случившегося с Торговой Федерацией на Торговом саммите на Эриаду. В этом же году Оби-Ван расследовал таинственное исчезновение падавана Дарши Ассант. Он нашел несколько зацепок, но события в галактике развивались быстрее, чем он смог найти пропавшую альдераанку. Блокада Набу (32 ДБЯ) Рост напряжения .]] В 32 ДБЯ Сенат принял закон о налогообложении торговых путей, и система Набу оказалась в блокаде, устроенной Торговой федерацией. Назревал кризис. Канцлер Валорум втайне от остальных попросил Совет джедаев дать ему в качестве послов Канцлера двух джедаев. Выбор Совета пал на Джинна и Кеноби. Оби-Ван Кеноби и Квай-Гон Джинн прибыли на орбиту планеты Набу на борту дипломатического судна. Однако после посадки на корабль неймодианцев «Саак'ак» Джедаи были преданы Нутом Ганреем и Торговой федерацией. Действуя по приказу Тёмного лорда ситов Дарта Сидиуса, Ганрей попытался убить обоих джедаев, пустив газ диоксис в зал заседаний и затем послав небольшой отряд боевых дроидов. И джедаи также почувствовали шум взрыва и одновременно возмущение в Силе - их корабль уничтожили. Оби-Ван и Квай-Гон преодолели оба препятствия и почти достигли командного мостика корабля, но были оттеснены дройдеками. Квай-Гон решил отступить на поверхность планеты, чтобы предупредить жителей о возможном вторжении. На планете джедаи встретились с местным жителем Джар-Джар Бинксом, который привел их в поселение гунганов Ото Гунга. Хотя Оби-Ван сначала сомневался, вскоре он согласился с Квай-Гоном и они нырнули в воды озера вместе с Джар-Джар, чтобы достичь Ото Гунга. Гунганы отказали джедаям в помощи, но дали бонго и Джар-Джар Бинкса в качестве проводника до столицы Набу, города Тид. По прибытии в Тид джедаям удалось спасти королеву Амидалу и ее окружение от боевых дроидов. Спасаясь от флота Торговой Федерацией, они вместе с королевой и ее свитой попали на изолированную планету Внешнего Кольца - Татуин. Встреча с Энакином Скайуокером На Татуине учитель Оби-Вана встретил мальчика, Энакина Скайуокера, продемонстрировавшего огромный потенциал в Силе и беспрецедентное количество мидихлориан в крови. Джинн решил, что мальчик должен обучаться пути джедаев, но Кеноби, тоже пораженный потенциалом Энакина, не согласился с решением учителя, так же как и в дальнейшем Совет джедаев, по причине позднего возраста и слишком высокого уровня эмоциональных привязанностей, не положенного для джедая. В ответ на отказ Совета в обучении мальчика Квай-Гон объявил, что сам возьмется его обучать как падавана. Кодекс джедаев запрещал обучать двух падаванов одновременно, но Квай-Гон утверждал, что Оби-Ван уже готов пройти Испытание. Хотя Кеноби оставался учеником до гибели Джинна, он все же проявлял рвение, чтобы оправдать похвалу, данную перед Советом. Битва за Набу и последствия Во время второго битвы при Тиде, Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван защищали королеву Амидалу, пока у них на пути не встал Дарт Мол, Лорд ситов и ученик Дарта Сидиуса. Мол умело сражался против джедаев с помощью своего двуклинкового светового меча и сумел разделить их. Джинн продолжал бороться с ситом, пока Кеноби пытался их догнать, но пожилой джедай был истощен длительным поединком и лишен пространства, необходимого для должного использования формы боя на световых мечах, которую он практиковал, и был смертельно ранен. Кеноби, разгневанный гибелью учителя, стремительно атаковал Мола. После интенсивной атаки Оби-Вану удалось разрубить надвое световой меч Мола. Однако Мол продолжил борьбу с Оби-Ваном и с помощью Силы столкнул Кеноби в шахту. Кеноби удалось зацепиться за металлический выступ, но Мол выкинул его световой меч в шахту и начал забрасывать искрами Кеноби, пытаясь заставить его потерять контроль над собой. В критический момент Оби-Ван смог успокоиться и достичь необходимой связи с Силой. Тогда он подпрыгнул вверх и притянул к себе световой меч учителя. Приземлившись позади Мола, Кеноби разрубил противника пополам. Последней просьбой Квай-Гона к Оби-Вану было взять в ученики Энакина. Кеноби чувствовал, что не сможет отказать учителю, и взял на себя ответственность за обучение мальчика. Мастер Йода и другие джедаи после этих событий изменил свое решение, хотя их все еще терзали сомнения и предчувствия. Совет, впечатленный действиями Оби-Вана против сита, сделал его полноправным рыцарем, засчитав бой с Дартом Молом за Испытание, после чего Энакин был формально помещен под опеку Кеноби, как его будущий падаван. Рыцарство (32 - 22 ДБЯ) Через три года после начала обучения Энакина, учителя и его ученика послали на их первую совместную миссию. Оби-Вану приказали следить за лидером культа, Кадом Чаном, младшим братом Брука Чана. Кад все еще обвинял Оби-Вана в смерти брата, но после того, как Кеноби и Энакин раскрыли заговор против него, простил Оби-Вана. В миссии на Рагуне VI Оби-Ван и Энакин повстречались с таинственным человеком. Позже выяснилось, что его зовут Гранта Омега и он сын Ксанатоса. Дальнейшие поиски информации о нем показали, что Омега был с Ниерпорта VII, собирал артефакты ситов и был необычайно богат, хотя не известно, откуда у него взялось такое состояние. Позже джедаи обнаружили, что он хотел получить монополию на производство бакты. Так же с помощью Энакина Оби-Ван узнал, что Грант Омега хотел произвести впечатление на таинственного Лорда ситов, убивая джедаев. Учитель и ученик смогли разрушить план Омеги по получении титанита, после чего тот сбежал. Миссия на Зонаму-Секот .]] Следующая миссия, которую им предстояло выполнить Оби-вану и Энакину, состояла в попытке найти рыцаря-джедая Верджер, исчезнувшую во время миссии на планете Зонама-Секот. Без их ведома Уилхафф Таркин и Райт Сиенар тайно последовали за джедаями, с целью использовать способность Секота быстро соединять органическую и механическую технологии в создании звездолетов. На планете колонисты продали Оди-Вану «семена-партнеры», которые позволяли планете настраивать звездолеты под потребности пилота. Энакин привлек семян больше, чем кто-либо до него, и назвал свое живое судно «Джабита». Когда Таркин и Сиенар прибыли на место, планета показала свою разумность джедаям и объяснила, что Вержер улетела с таинственными «Пришельцами Издалека», чтобы защитить Зонаму-Секот. Энакин и Оби-Ван не смогли найти ее, но смогли остановить нападение Таркина. В приступе гнева Энакин телекинетически сжег телохранителя Таркина — кровавого резчика Ке Даива. Это проявление подверженности Тёмной стороне очень встревожило Кеноби. Энакин был схвачен и перевезен к Таркину, но его спас Оби-Ван. Секот включил планетарный гипердвигатель и исчез в Неизведанных Регионах. Сиенар и Таркин вернулись в Республику, но «Джабита» умерла из-за разделения с Энакином и родной планетой. После этого Оби-Ван и Энакин вернулись на Корусант. «Сверхдальний перелёт» .]] Мастер Мейс Винду послал Кеноби и Скайуокера на секретную миссию на Барлоке, которая заключалась в присмотре за властным мастером-джедаем, Джорусом К'баотом, и его падаваном Лораной Джинзлер. В этом время Кинман Дориана, доверенное лицо Дарта Сидиуса, от его имени тайно запланировал переговоры, на которых К’баот набрал достаточно влияния, чтобы лоббировать свой проект, «Сверхдальний перелет». Оби-Ван и Энакин спасли Джинзлер от мятежников, но те смогли получить детали для создания ракеты для срыва переговоров. Попытка Оби-Вана остановить ракету оказалась неудачной. Однако К’баоту удалось с помощью Силы остановить ракету и это дало всем стимул быстрее закончить переговоры и дало необходимую поддержку проекта в Сенате. Мастер Винду поручил Оби-Вану сопровождать экспедицию. Во время экспедиции, Оби-Ван часто имел разногласия с К’баотом по поводу управления «Сверхдальним перелётом», особенно когда мастер-джедай начал среди ночи забирать у родителей детей, предположительно имевших чувствительность к Силе. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Верховный Канцлер Палпатин не попросил, чтобы Кеноби и Скайуокер покинули корабль во время последней остановки «Сверхдальнего перелета» на территории Республики. Школа страха В скором времени Кеноби и его падавану вместе с Сири Тачи и ее учеником, Ферусом Олином, дали задание расследовать исчезновение сына одного сенатора. Чтобы влиться в группу студентов элитной сенаторсокй школы на Андаре, Энакин предложил, чтобы он и Ферус проникли в школу, прикинувшись сыновьями сенаторов. Оби-Ван и Сири изображали родителей, отдававших своих детей учиться. Когда Ферус был схвачен, Энакин решил не сообщать об этом Оби-Вану и попробовал сам найти его. Когда Кеноби узнал о действиях ученика, он и Совет были в ярости. Жертва Йаддль Мастер Йода послал Оби-Ван Кеноби, Энакина и мастера Йаддль на планету Маван, для завершения разрушительной гражданской войны между тремя преступными группировками. Эти группировки, во главе с Деккой Хаттом, Финой Шаан и человеком по прозвищу Забастовщик (на самом деле им был Гранта Омега), вынудили мирное население искать убежище. Никто не знал, что все это было ловушкой Гранты Омеги. Он использовал убийственное химическое средство, предназначавшееся Оби-Вану и Энакину, Но Мастер Йаддль пожертвовала собой, поглотив весь яд через Силу, тем самым спася город Наатан и Энакина с Оби-Ваном. Кеноби и его ученик принесли мир в Маван, но Энакин чувствовал на себе ответственность за смерть члена Совета. Смерть Йаддль и её причины вызвали разногласия между Оби-Ваном и Энакином. Кеноби чувствовал, что не способен обучить вредного мальчика должным образом. Когда их послали со спасательной миссией в систему Азиел к планете Ванкор, оба были вынуждены урегулировать свои разногласия, с самого начало этому поспособствовало совместное прохождение через гнездо гандарков. Позже, подвергшись действию наркотического препарата «Зона Самосдерживания», Энакин был взят в плен ученой по имени Дженна Зан Арбор. Сири Тачи, Ферус Олин, Гарен Мульн и Кли Рара, которые выполняли собственные задания, получили сигнал бедствия от Оби-Вана и забрали его вместе с падаваном с Ванкора. Затем джедаи отправились к Тифа-Дору, чтобы предупредить о предстоящем вторжении на Ванкор. После успешного предотвращения вторжения они вернулись на Ванкор, но там обнаружили, что Дженна Зан Арбор сбежала. Выслеживание Дженны Зен Арбор и Роя Теды Дженна сбежала и не появлялась, пока Энакину не исполнилось шестнадцать. По информации, полученной джедаями от Тиро Каладиана, стало известно, что Зан Арбор объявилась на Ромине, центре коррупции и прибежище для преступников. Чтобы попасть на планету, Оби-Ван, Энакин, Сири и Ферус замаскировались под группу воров, ищущих убежище. Они узнали, что Дженна объединилась с Роем Тедой, правителем Ромина, и Грантой Омегой. Прежде, чем джедаи сумели их захватить, на планете началась гражданская война, в которой преступный мир попытался свергнуть Теду. Рой и Дженна сбежали и связались с джедаями, полагая, что те являются преступниками, и попытались вместе с ними улететь с Ромина. Однако Дженна узнала Энакина с их предыдущей встречи, и Рой приказал своим людям схватить джедаев. Прежде чем бандиты успели это сделать, прибыла боевая группа джедаев во главе с Мейсом Винду и арестовала Теду и Арбор. Однако джедаям был нужен Гранта Омега, и они понимали, что Дженна и Рой могут к нему привести, поэтому пленников отпустили. Через несколько недель Оби-Ван и его ученик отследили путь Дженны и Роя к Фоллину, где им удалось наладить производство препарата «Зона Самосдерживания». Когда Рой и Дженна поняли, что найдены, они взорвали лабораторию и сбежали. Чуть позже Сано Сауро, друг Гранты Омеги, и Бог Давиниан начали выдвигать обвинения против джедаев, чтобы убедить Галактический Сенат уменьшить или вовсе прекратить поддержку Ордена. Суть голосования заключалась в решении вопроса касательно того, могут ли джедаи быть вовлечены в дела Сената. Для положительного результата Сауро и Гранта Омега решили пустить в вентиляцию здания Сената «Зону Самосдерживания» и убить Канцлера Палпатина. Энакин и Ферус смогли вместе предотвратить попытку убийства Верховного Канцлера. План Омеги был раскрыт, но слишком поздно, чтобы спасти жизни двадцати одного сенатора и других служащих Сената от смерти от рук дроида-убийцы, запрограммированного Тедой. Но Рой не знал, что у Дженны и Гранта не было больше причин оставлять его в живых, поэтому дроид убил и его самого. Оби-Ван, Энакин и Сири начали поиски Омеги, оставив Феруса защищать сенаторов и Палпатина. Зан Арбор и Гранту Омегу выследили на Коррибане, для их поимки были выделены четыре пары джедаев - Кеноби и Скайуокер, Сири Тачи и Ферус Олин, Ади Галлия и Тру Вельд и Соара Антана с Даррой. Для лучшего прохождения миссии ученики были разделены с учителями. Исследование Дрешдэ привело их к Долине Тёмных лордов. Во время боя с Грантой Омегой Кеноби не хотел убивать его, но, чувствуя, что Омега слишком опасен, чтобы его оставлять в живых, Оби-Вану пришлось его убить. Хранители мира .]] Следующим заданием Оби-Вана и его ученика была дипломатическая миссия на планету, желающую присоединиться к Галактической Республике. Скоро они узнали, что население этого мира считало воровство важным социальным элементом. Во время их пребывания на планете у Энакина украли световой меч. Падаван искал его, стыдясь рассказать о случившемся Оби-Вану, но вскоре был вынужден признать поражение. Попросив у Оби-Вана помощи, Скайуокер понял, что рыцарь-джедай знал о краже и, используя обман разума, вернул световой меч и ждал, пока Энакин признает, что потерял оружие. После этого Оби-Ван и его ученик был назначены защищать сенатора Саймона Грейшед от попыток покушения на убийство. Кузен Саймона, Джеремед Грейшед был выброшен с крыши здания «500 Республика». Тем самым его убийцы надеялись задержать прохождение в Сенате закона о финансовой реформе, который сенатор поддерживал. Эта реформа могла уменьшить размеры коррупции в правительстве, из-за которой Сенат, а вместе с ним и вся Республика были под угрозой распада. Оби-Ван и Энакин смогли спасти Саймона от смерти. Поскольку было обнаружено, что убийство и покушение на убийство были вызваны законом о финансовой реформе, вопрос о принятии этого закона так и не попал на голосование. Некоторые считали, что за это были ответственны сенаторы с тех миров, которые позже отделились от Республики и вскоре создали Конфедерацию независимых систем. Миссия на Ансион В 22 ДБЯ Оби-Вана и Энакина вместе с Луминарой Ундули и ее ученицей Баррисс Оффи послали на Ансион, чтобы решить пограничный спор, который мог повлечь за собой выход из Республики этой стратегически важной планеты и её присоединение к быстро растущему движению сепаратистов. Если бы Ансион перешел на сторону Конфедерации, то соседние миры последовали его примеру. За всем этим стояла Президент коммерческой гильдии, Шу Май. Раннее прибытие на планету Оби-Вана и Энакина помогло спасти Луминару и Баррис от толпы убийц, преследовавших их. Джедаи договорились с городскими жителями о том, что планета останется под юрисдикцией Республики, если джедаи смогут уговорить кочевников алвари позволить расширить городские земли. Благодаря Шу Май и ее фавориту Соерггу Хатту на рыцарей Ордена постоянно охотились наемные убийцы. Двумя ансионцами, Кяхтой и Булганом, даже удалось похитить Баррисс Оффи, но после того как она излечила их от слабоумия, похитители освободили девушку и в благодарность стали гидами джедаев в поисках кочевых кланов алвари, а в особенности верховного клана Борокии. Путешествуя на суубатарах, джедаи выдержали много опасностей, таких как нападение на них чавиксов, орды киренов, захват кланом Кулун. Так же им пришлось устроить представление перед кланом Иивов, чтобы те показали им путь к клану Борокии. Оби-Ван представил публике историю, которая произвела на ансионцев неизгладимое впечатление. В конце концов, джедаи нашли Верховный клан Борокии, старейшины которого для того, чтобы они согласились встретиться с Джедаями, приказали достать кусок белой шерсти редкого вида суреппа. Рыцари выполнили требование, и старейшины согласился помочь им, если они помогут верховному клану в борьбе со старыми соперниками, кланом Джануулов. Оби-Ван потряс своих компаньонов, согласившись на это, ведь это противоречило Кодексу. Но у Кеноби был план по урегулированию конфликта. Когда противники выстроились в боевом порядке, Джедаи вышли на середину поля и отказались драться с кем-либо, предложив все решить мирным путем, после чего подверглись нападению с обеих сторон. Но в битве джедаи лишь лишали противников оружия, поэтому армии вынуждены были заключить мир без пролитой крови. После перемирия между кланами джедаи отправились обратно в Куипернам, чтобы сообщить об успешном завершении переговоров в Совет Единства. В это время они снова подверглись нападению головорезов, но почетный караул, высланный алвари, помог джедаям в схватке. Ансион, благодаря усилиям Оби-Вана и его компаньонов, остался в составе Республики. Начало Войн клонов .]] Спустя десять лет после вторжения на Набу, вскоре после возвращения с приграничного конфликта на Ансионе, Кеноби и Скайуокеру поручили охранять сенатора Падме Амидалу, которая недавно пережила попытку покушения на ее жизнь. С помощью уловки, организованной Энакином, выдала себя убийца, наемница по имени Зам Уэселл. Кеноби начал преследовать ее по улицам Корусканта и загнал в клуб «Чужеземец». К сожалению джедаев, во время ареста Уеселл стала жертвой другого охотника, одетого в броню мандалорца. Единственной подсказкой для раскрытия личности наемника в броне был отравленный дротик, которым убили Весел – оружие каминоанского дизайна. Кеноби связался со своим старым другом, Декстером Джеттстером, который рассказал ему о Камино, планете, по странному стечению обстоятельств отсутствующей в Архивах джедаев. По прибытии на Камино Кеноби встретили ее представители и сообщили, что большая армия клонов, созданная для Республики по заказу ныне покойного мастера-джедая Сайфо-Диаса, почти готова. Оби-Вана познакомили с человеком, который стал генетическим образцом для создания клонов – наемным убийцей Джанго Феттом. Кеноби связался с Советом, который приказал арестовать Фетта для допроса. Оби-Ван подчинился приказу и предпринял попытку арестовать, что привело к ожесточенной борьбе между ними, в которой Джанго помогал его сын Боба, стреляя из бортовой пушки на судне Фетта. Несмотря на усилия Кеноби, Джанго с сыном бежал на Джеонозис. Кеноби установил маячок на корабль Фетта и последовал за ними. .]] Джанго заметил истребитель Кеноби и попытался уничтожить его в пространстве метеоритного кольца Джеонозиса. Корабль джедая был поврежден, и Оби-Вану пришлось скрыться за большим астероидом. Фетт решил, что уничтожил преследователя, и совершил посадку на Джеонозисе. Кеноби выждал некоторое время и последовал за ним. Приземлившись на планете, он тайно проник в комплекс джеонозианцев и раскрыл заговор огромного количества звездных систем, решивших выйти из состава Республики. Организатором и руководителем этого движения был граф Дуку. Отправив сообщение о произошедшем Энакину и Совету, Кеноби подвергся нападению дроидов и попал в плен. Дуку посетил Кеноби в камере заключения. Он пообещал поскорее добиться освобождения Кеноби, арестованного «по ошибке», и попробовал убедить его перейти на сторону Конфедерации независимых систем, вспомнив о Квай-Гон Джинне (бывшем ученике Дуку), который несомненно последовал бы за Дуку. К тому же граф вскользь упомянул о том, что ныне сит управляет Галактическим Сенатом. Дуку предложил присоединиться к нему, чтобы устранить эту угрозу раз и навсегда. Оби-Ван же просто ответил, что Квай-Гон никогда не примкнул бы к сепаратистам, и что если бы сит действительно управлял Сенатом, джедаи почувствовали это. Дуку покинул Кеноби, размышляя вслух о том, как сложно будет добиться его освобождения. Битва на Джеонозисе (22 ДБЯ) Получив сообщение, Энакин и Падме отправились на Джеонозис, намереваясь спасти Кеноби без помощи джедаев с Корусанта, но они также были захвачены. Всех троих пленников отправили на Арену Петранаки и устроили потеху для публики, выпустив на них нексу, рика и аклая. Однако Оби-Ван, Энакин и Падме сумели победить диких животных. Тогда Дуку вызвал на арену дройдек. Своевременное прибытие Мейса Винду с отрядом из двухсот джедаев спасло пленников от неминуемой смерти. Но оказалось, что Дуку фактически ожидал их прибытие, и выпустил на них новосозданную разрушительную армию дроидов КНС. Джедаи вступили в неравный бой, дроиды сильно превосходили их численностью, и многие рыцари Ордена погибли. Оставшихся в живых спас от верной смерти прибывший мастер Йода, который привел с собой армию клонов, созданных на Камино. Так началась первая битва на Джеонозисе, которая в свою очередь стала началом Войн клонов. Кеноби, Энакин и Падме на СНДК приняли участие в битве. Вскоре они заметили графа Дуку, покинувшего битву на спидере, и Кеноби приказал пилоту СНДК преследовать его. Из-за взрыва летевшего рядом истребителя Падме выпала из корабля. Энакин бросился спасать любимую, но Оби-Ван не пустил своего падавана, сказав, что она сама может о себе позаботится, а он нужен ему в битве против Дуку. В сражении с ситом оба джедая потерпели поражение. Энакин, увидев Дуку, сразу же кинулся в атаку, но в ответ получил поток молний Силы и на время выбыл из боя. Кеноби сохранял спокойствие и сумел нейтрализовать очередную молнию Дарта Тирануса с помощью светового меча. Но сражение на мечах длилось недолго, опытный фехтовальщик Дуку пробил защиту Кеноби и порезал ему ногу и плечо. Когда Тиранус уже собирался убить Оби-Вана, Энакин пришел в себя и парировал его смертельный удар. Раненый и беспомощный Кеноби притянул Силой свой меч и бросил его Энакину. Сначала Скайуокер успешно атаковал Дуку двумя мечами, но, так как Ниман не был основным стилем боя Энакина, Дуку удалось уничтожить один из мечей. И Скайуокеру пришлось использовать Форму V Шиен. Энакин и Дуку продемонстрировали высочайшее мастерство боя на мечах. Несмотря на старания Энакина, опыт и слаженные движения Дуку одержали победу над молодостью и грубой силой, и затем Кеноби увидел, как сит отрубил руку его падавану. В этот критический момент, как раз вовремя, явился Йода, который не дал возможность Дуку добить Кеноби и Скайуокера. В сражении с Тиранусом Йода был на грани победы, но Дуку Силой сломал основание массивной колонны, которая начала падать на Оби-Вана и Энакина, тем самым выигрывая время, чтобы скрыться. Йода не дал упасть колонне и отбросил её в сторону. Войны клонов (22 ДБЯ–19 ДБЯ) Оби-Ван Кеноби стал генералом Великой армии Республики. Он привёл Республику ко многим победам, на планетах Тул, Рен-Вар, Кашиик, Раксус-Прайм и многих других. В этих сражениях Кеноби обычно находился в кабине своего истребителя или же на СНДК, как во время эвакуации с Рен-Вара и перед битвой при Раксусе-Прайм. В первой битве при Камино под командованием Оби-Вана, войска республики одержали победу. Его слава и хорошая репутация росли, и со временем он получил прозвище «Посредник» за умение находить блестящие дипломатические решения как альтернативу вооруженным столкновениям. Еще одним свидетельством важной роли Оби-Вана в Войнах клонов было тот факт, что его показывали в голограмме, развернутой на стрельбищах Республики для обучения клона-снайпера различать дружественные и вражеские цели. Кеноби считали представителем так называемой «Старой гвардии» - так называли джедаев, которым со временем прочили место в Высшем Совете. «Болотный газ» Ома-Д'уна .]] Вскоре после Битвы на Джеонозисе Кеноби получил звание мастера. После этого Оби-Вана, Энакина, а также мастера Глейва с его ученицей Зул Ксисс отправили расследовать дело о применении нового химического оружия, известного как «болотный газ», произошедшего на планете Ома-Д'ун. Оби-Ван и Глейв во время миссии часто испытывали разногласия. По прибытии на группу Джедаев напала Ассажж Вентресс в паре с наемным убийцей Дурджем. Оби-Ван спас Глейва от Дурджа, но позже не сумел спасти от меча Вентресс. Кеноби и Зул сражались с убийцами до тех пор, пока не прибыли Энакин Скайуокер и клон Альфа-17, которые спасли их от неминуемой смерти. Оби-Ван и Энакин в конечном счете прогнали этих убийц и спасли Ксисс, которая потеряла руку, но уже не в состоянии были задержать убийц с противоядием от химического оружия. Миссия на Квейте После инцидента на Ома-Д'уне Оби-Ван Кеноби с четырьмя мастерами-джедаями - Нико Диатом, Джоном Антиллесом, Кнолом Вен'нари и Феей - были отправлены с заданием вернуть противоядие. В этой миссии Оби-Ван часто чувствовал себя лишним в окружении четырёх мастеров, но Фей уверяла Кеноби, что его знание о самом токсическом веществе очень важно для миссии. Как только джедаи прибыли на вулканическую планету Квейта, где предположительно находилось противоядие, то почти сразу попали в засаду все тех же Дурджа и Асажж Вентресс. Первым погиб Вен'нари, который попал под выстрелы Дурджа. Диат погиб от потока лавы, которая полилась из пробоины, проделанной Вентресс. Антиллес был убит Дурджем, когда наемник толкнул его в яму с лавой. Фей и Кеноби долго сражались против Вентресс, которая пыталась бежать с противоядием. Используя Силу, Фей швырнула осколки из разрушенного куска металла в Вентресс и Силой же схватила её. Считая Вентресс мертвой, Кеноби и Фей намерились возвратиться на Корускант. Но Вентресс оказалась жива и подкралась к мастеру Фей сзади, вонзив оба своих световых меча ей в спину. Смертельно раненная Фей смогла удержать Вентресс до тех пор, пока Кеноби не покинул Квейту с противоядием. Битва при Муунилинсте и появление Гривуса Генерал Кеноби смело сражался против дроидов и сокрушил силы Конфедерации под командованием Сэна Хилла в битве при Муунилинсте. Силы Оби-Вана включали отряд «Муунилинст 10» и батальон уланов на спидерах 105-К. За время сражения Кеноби дважды одолел Дурджа в поединке: сначала после продвижения его эскадрона спидеров, а затем в командном центре сепаратистских лидеров. После окончания боя с Оби-Ваном связался мастер-жедай Даакман Баррек, который попросил его о помощи в Битве при Хайпори. Оби-Ван послал «Муунилинст 10», во главе с капитаном Фордо, с заданием спасти ударную группу джедаев от генерала Гривуса. Однако ко времени их прибытия в живых остались только трое из шести. Ки-Ади-Мунди, Шаак Ти и Эйла Секура были живы, но Тарр Сейрр и Шаа Г'и были убиты Гривусом. Мастера К'Крухка посчитали мертвым. На самом деле он просто вошел в транс, чтобы выздороветь от полученных критических ран. Битва при Скайе В 21 ДБЯ Оби-Ван временно взял на обучение падавана Вентора, после смерти его прежнего учителя. Вместе с учниками Кеноби отправились на планету Скайе, где им предстояло столкнуться с генетическим террористом. Они остановили террориста, который угрожал уничтожить планету. После битвы Скайуокер обнаружил 13-летнию девочку расы с'китри по имени Карис, которая была потенциально могущественна в Силе. Скайуокер хотел забрать ее для обучения, но Кеноби и Вентор полагали, что она была слишком стара, чтобы начать путь джедая и отказались. Но Энакин обещал Карис вернуться, чтобы начать обучать ее. Спустя годы Скайуокер выполнил свое обещание. Но тогда вся галактика уже знала его как Дарта Вейдера. Убийцы джедаев Оби-Ван Кеноби и мастер Кит Фисто были партнёрами в миссии на Орд-Цестусе, целью которой было остановить производство дроидов модели «Убийца джедаев», и не дать присоединится планете к Конфедерации. Путешествуя с адвокатом Дулбом Снойлом, Кеноби одновременно вступил в контакт с двумя противоборствующими политическими группировками планеты: пятью Правящими Семьями Цестуса и нерегулярными войсками «Ветер Пустыни», которым втайне помогали Кит Фисто и отряд клонов. Оби-Ван и Снойл искали мирное решение проблемы, Фисто и ЭРК-клоны в случае необходимости, готовили войска «Ветер Пустыни» к партизанской войне. Оби-Вану помог Г'Май Дурис, благодаря его информации джедай проник под завесу тайн и интриг, окружающих работу правительства. Полагая, что пришло время для более решительных мер, Кеноби и Фисто организовали театральное нападение на членов Правящих Семей. Фисто выступал в образе Темного аколита Графа Дуку, а Оби-Ван как верный защитник правительства атаковал его и прогнал. Уловка была успешна, но их актёрское мастерство вскоре было тайно раскрыто перед Правящим Семьям, благодаря тайному агенту, которого послала Асажж Вентресс. Кеноби и Снойл вынуждены были принудительно покинуть планету, но Оби-Ван втайне вернулся на спасательной капсуле, с целью встретится с Китом Фисто, а Снойл позже присоединился к ним, так как его корабль подвергся нападению на орбите и был уничтожен. Тесно работая с клонами, Оби-Ван и Кит начали больше понимать их природу, и даже преподавали им свои знания о Силе. После засады на войска джедаев многие из «Ветра Пустыни» (в том числе и Дулб Снойл) были убиты. При давлении со стороны Верховного Канцлера с требованием решить конфликт и бомбардировать Орд-Цестус, Оби-Ван и Кит начали планировать операцию по окончательной остановке производства цестианцев. В течение миссии Фисто чуть не убила Вентресс, но его спас Кеноби, который победил Убийцу Дуку. Оби-Ван смастерил редкий световой кнут, который использовался Китом Фистом против дроидов. После возвращения на базу, Кеноби получил сообщение от одного из ЭРК-коммандосов, КС-96/298, о запланированной орбитальной бомбардировке, которая якобы предназначена для центров саботажа Вентресс, но джедай сразу вычислил, что в зону бомбардировки попадает убежище Пяти Правящих Семей. Очередной план сепаратистов, который заключался в мошенничестве КС-96/298 и Вентресс канул в небытие. Конфликт на Цестусе наконец был разрешен. Битва за Джабиим Кеноби командовал войсками во время позорной битвы за Джабиим. Республика несла тяжелые потери и не была готова к зверским условиям на поверхности планеты. Силы врагов имели большой успех за первые недели сражений, генерал-джедай Норкуна был убит лидером джабиимских националистов Альто Стратусом. Затем самого Оби-Вана посчитали мертвым, когда взорвался шагоход, на котором он ехал. В действительности Оби-Ван и Альфа-17 были захвачены Асажж Вентресс и отправлены в крепость на Раттатаке. Кеноби был в пыточной маске ситов, которая ослабляла его связь с Силой, этим Вентресс хотела показать его бесполезность графу Дуку. Изобретательность Кеноби в конечном счете дала возможность ему и клону освободиться. Во время задержания, Оби-Ван использовал Силу, не полностью потеряв связь с ней, чтобы согнуть трубы в стене, которые затем разорвались. В беспорядке, они освободили многих из заключенных перед столкновением с Вентресс. В последующей борьбе Оби-Ван использовал световой меч Кая Нарека. Затем он и Альфа-17 покинули планету на украденном истребителе. Они направились на Рифлор, но в полете были задержаны армией наемных убийц, нанятых Вентресс. На помощь беглецам вовремя пришли Энакин и Ки-Ади-Мунди, который временно заменил Скайуокеру наставника. Пираты Мерсон представляла внешность Кеноби во время встречи с пиратами.]] Согласно истории, рассказанной Леей Органой в 0 ПБЯ, Оби-Ван помог капитану Квазару защищать крейсер, направляющийся на Альдераан в 21 ДБЯ. Обнаружив приближение группы враждебных пиратов в области астероидов Мерсон, Квазар попросил Оби-Вана найти пассажира на борту крейсера, который давал наводку пиратам. Оби-Ван быстро обнаружил, что кто-то на борту крейсера установил сигнализирующий маяк, сообщавший пиратам о местонахождении корабля. Используя Силу, Оби-Ван управлял крейсером и выполнил уклоняющий маневр от пиратов, после чего направил корабль прямо в пояс астероидов. Эта стратегия оказалась успешной, и они сумели уничтожить пиратские корабли, используя два стандартных энергетических оружия крейсера. Маяк был расположен в зале корабля, и толпа пассажиров заметила подозрительные действия Августуса Трилла, с которым Оби-Ван разговаривал до нападения пиратов. Трилл был впечатлен, как держался джедай от такого количества выпитого и предложил ему попробовать особую приправу делтрон. Оказалось, что его устройство брожения приправы излучало микроволны, которые были обнаружены пиратами, и толпа в зале стала приближаться Триллу. Оби-Ван возразил против их обвинений, утверждая, что Августус не знал о маяке. Это заставило толпу обвинять самого Оби-Вана в организации заговора с Триллем и пиратами Мерсон. Толпа угрожала убить его и Августуса, Оби-Ван активировал световой меч. Трилль напрасно пытался понукать Оби-Вану в том, чтобы быстрее расправится с сердитой толпой, но вместо этого Оби-Ван разрушил устройство брожения. Это действие заставило толпу отступить и оставить Трилла и джедаем в покое. Трилл пал на колени и сказал спасибо, но Оби-Ван заявил, что не нужно благодарностей и лучше поскорее мирно закончить этот полет. Потеря старого друга Позже Оби-Ван снова встретился с Сири Тачи, когда они вместе с Энакином и Падме отправились на планету Гениан, чтобы достать специальный механизм кодировки. Сепаратисты также хотели заполучить этот механизм, изобретенный Талесаном Фраем, которого Сири и Оби-Ван, двадцатью годами ранее, спасли от наемных убийц. Талесан теперь стал основателем и владельцем очень богатого бизнеса на Гениане, который оставался нейтральным в течение войны. Эта встреча со старым знакомым пробудила в Оби-Ване и Сири старые воспоминания. После переговоров с Талесаном по поводу передачи устройства Республике, они подверглись нападению наемного убийцы Магуса, который в прошлом убил родителей Талесана. Талесан сопровождал джедаев и сенатора Амидалу на Азур, где велись бои Республики и сепаратистов. В это время Оби-Ван, Энакин и Талесан отбили нападение Магуса (который работал на Корпоративный альянс), Сири и Падме воспользовались собственным истребителем, чтобы последовать за убийцей. Догнав Магуса, Сири выполнила отчаянный Силовой прыжок и приземлилась на борту истребителя наёмника. Она сломала защитные системы корабля, что привело к его падению, но наемному убийце удалось попасть в неё из бластера. Оби-Ван нашёл Сири и пытался спасти ее, но она дала понять, что уже поздно и умирает. Сири, признавшись ему в любви, передала голубой кристалл, который нашла во время одной из их совместной миссии, сказав Оби-Вану, что всегда будет с ним, затем был последний поцелуй, и слилась с Силой. Ее смерть привела Кеноби в смятние, очень близкое к тёмной стороне, он держал активированный световой у горла Магуса. Однако Оби-Ван смог восстановить контроль над собой и деактивировал оружие. Энакин подумал, что Оби-Ван действительно не любил Сири, потому что сам себя не мог представить на его месте, если нужно было мстить за Падме. Оби-Ван позже понял, что учился любить со свободным сердцем у Квай-Гона и жить настоящим. Душевная рана постепенно зажила, но скорее всего он полностью не смирился с потерей Сири. Память о лучшем друге и единственной любви сопровождало Оби-Вана всю жизнь. Операция на Кристофсисе thumb|162px|Оби-Ван Кеноби во время Войн клонов В 21 ДБЯ силы Конфедерации независимых систем начали вторжение на богатый ресурсами мир Кристофсис. Местные жители не смогли своими силами отстоять планету и обратились за помощью к Республике. Сначала туда был послан небольшой отряд клонов для эвакуации с планеты сенатора Бейла Органы, однако миссия провалилась, и им пришлось обороняться до прибытия основных сил Великой армии Республики под командованием генерала Скайуокера, которые должны были прорвать блокаду сепаратистов и доставить на планету боеприпасы и подкрепление, а также гуманитарный груз. Прорыв блокады затянулся и к планете был послан крейсер Кеноби с технической новинкой на борту — кораблём-невидимкой. Прибыв в систему, Кеноби обнаружил, что Скайуокер уже вступил в бой, несмотря на указание ждать своего учителя. Убедив ученика выйти из боя, он показал юному генералу корабль и дал поручение скрытно доставить на нём боеприпасы на планету, не ввязываясь в бой с флотом противника. Но Энакин всё равно ослушался приказа и с огромным риском для жизни и для миссии смог уничтожить командующего флотом Конфедерации — адмирала Тренча. После этого Кеноби возглавил операцию по прорыву блокады и посадил штурмовые корабли на планету, где оперативно была создана основная база для сил Республики и были размещены техника и вспомогательные силы, включая артиллерию. После успешной высадки началась фаза наземных боёв. Кеноби вместе со Скайуокером разработали план по уничтожению ударной группировки дроидов в Кристалл-Сити, скрытно заняв два высотных здания, которые обеспечивали прекрасный обзор и из которых можно было простреливать всю колонну дроидов. Оби-Ван взял южную башню, Энакин — северную. Подготовка бойцов и оборудования шла полным ходом. Вскоре появились «жестянки» в сопровождении танков. Клоны готовились к нанесению удара, однако дроиды разделились, что стало для всех полной неожиданностью. Мастер-джедай почуял неладное и уже собрался было отдать приказ о подготовке к обороне, однако не успел этого сделать. Дроиды вышли из турболифта, перебив караул, и застали отряд генерала врасплох. Ситуация осложнилась тем, что атака была произведена одновременно из двух имевшихся в здании лифтов и небольшой отряд был заблокирован в комнате без укрытий. К счастью, Скайуокеру, вовремя разгадавшему план Сепаратистов, удалось найти способ быстро попасть из одной башню в другую и зачистить один фланг. Для эвакуации был вызван Хоук — лучший пилот сил Республики на Кристофсисе, который должен был подстраховывать группу с воздуха. Объединенный отряд поднялся на крышу и отбивался от атакующих дроидов вплоть до прибытия штурмовика. После его прилёта одному из бойцов удалось оторвать голову у дроида-командира и забрать ее с собой, чтобы выяснить, как дроидам удалось узнать о плане генералов. thumb|238px|Кеноби и Скайуокер сталкиваются с Вентресс на базе сепаратистов Прибыв на базу, джедаи узнали, что в этот день не только их планы были разрушены. В обороне сил Республики была искусственно создана брешь, в результате чего потерпели крах несколько операций. Был сделан вывод, что в гарнизоне завёлся «крот». Чтобы найти ответы на возникшие вопросы, Кеноби решил совершить со Скайуокером сверхсекретный рейд в тыл противника, оставив коммандера Коди и капитана Рекса искать шпиона на базе. Взяв два спидербайка, джедаи отправились на разведку. Уже в пути они обнаружили, что за ними следят дроиды, но преград им они не устраивали. О рейде уже знали. Джедаи направлялись прямо в ловушку. Прибыв к штабу врага, они встретили Асажж Ветресс — ассасина Дуку, имевшую личные претензии к Ордену. Сообщив им, что надёжный информант известил её о приходе джедаев, она начала бой. Используя Силу и своё умение фехтовать, она сражалась с мастером-джедаем и его бывшим учеником на равных, но под их напором была вынуждена отступить. Вентресс удалось ненадолго задержать их, обрушив пол под ними. Она сказала Кеноби, что джедаи выполнили свою роль, на что тот ответил, что Асажж переоценила свои силы и совершила ошибку, выманив их. После этого Оби-Ван и Скайуокер выпрыгнули из ямы и устремились за ней. Вентресс прыгнула на купол дроида-оккуптара, забравшегося на стены здания. В это время джедаи увидели высаживающуюся на площадь армию дроидов. Джедаи спрыгнули на «ноги» дроида и обрубили их, лишив машину опоры. Она начала падать вместе с Вентресс, находившейся на её куполе, а джедаи захватили патрульные платформы дроидов и поспешили вернуться на базу. Там они узнали, что предателем оказался сержант Слик, который ради «блага» для своих братьев доносил Вентресс о планах республиканцев, и, что немаловажно, уничтожил почти всю тяжёлую технику. После этой диверсии удалось сохранить только 4 тяжёлые электромагнитные пушки и некоторое количество лёгких шагоходов. Тем временем армия дроидов под командованием генерала Лоутсома начала наступление. Кеноби принял решение отправить дежурный звездолёт за подкреплением и боеприпасами, расставить пушки на направлении атаки дроидов и направить большую часть имевшихся у него сил на отражение лобовой атаки дроидов. Скайуокер, взяв небольшой отряд, нанёс удар в тыл по тяжёлой технике противника. Ожидание подмоги затягивалось, на связь с адмиралом Юлареном выйти не удавалось. Когда дроиды приблизились, генерал повёл батальон в атаку. С поддержкой артиллерии были выбиты первая и вторая линия наступления, уничтожены оккуптары и нанесены серьёзные потери танковым частям Конфедерации. Огонь орудий был настолько эффективен, что генерал сепаратистов был вынужден отдать приказ об отступлении. В этот момент прибыл звездолёт, и генералы отправились встречать долгожданное пополнение. Однако на борту была лишь одна маленькая тогрута Асока Тано, присланная гранд-мастером Йодой с наказом для обоих джедаев вернуться в Храм. На это Энакин язвительно заметил, что «ситуация у них немного критическая». Удивлённая Асока ответила, что в Храме об этом ничего не знают и что именно по причине отсутствия связи она и была послана гонцом. Использовав прибывший крейсер как ретранслятор, джедаям удалось связаться с Йодой и сообщить о сложившейся обстановке. Гранд-мастер заявил, что направит к ним подкрепления, после чего связь прервалась, а офицер крейсера сообщил, что под напором врага они вынуждены улететь из системы. Он обещал вернуться как можно скорее. Асока также сообщила, что была послана к джедаям как падаван Скайуокера. Энакин был недоволен этим назначением, позже он говорил, что эта идея наверняка принадлежала Оби-Вану. Отправив Энакина с Асокой на наблюдательный пост, Кеноби стал готовиться к предстоящей атаке противника. Она не заставила себя долго ждать. Генерал Лоутсом включил силовое поле, которое постепенно расширялось и прикрывало значительные силы дроидов, наступавших на позиции клонов. Их целью было уничтожение республиканских электромагнитных пушек, которые наносили им значительный ущерб в предыдущих атаках. Кеноби предложил Энакину уничтожить генератор поля, взяв с собой своего нового падавана, а сам решил с капитаном Рексом задержать противника, насколько это будет возможно. Выйдя с солдатами на позицию, они дождались, пока барьер пройдёт сквозь них. Затем, неожиданно атаковав дроидов, клоны с генералом выбили их авангард, но были вынуждены отступить. Рекс потерял почти весь свой отряд, но при отступлении ему удалось встретиться с Кеноби, который приказал капитану вернуться к остальному батальону. Сам джедай собирался задержать дроидов. Оби-Ван не стал слушать возражения Рекса и ещё раз повторил своё распоряжение. Тот был вынужден подчиниться и отвёл своих людей. Мастер-джедай приготовился к бою. В следующий момент часть руин была разрушена мощным взрывом. В образовавшемся проходе показались 2 десятка боевых дроидов и танк, в кабине которого сидел сам Лоутсом. Джедай решил пойти на хитрость и предложил генералу Конфедерации начать цивилизованные переговоры о капитуляции его, Кеноби, войск. В ответ Лоутсом предложил джедаю немедленно отдать приказ силам Республики о сложении оружия. Оби-Ван же стал тянуть время, поднимая вопросы о размещении и снабжении продовольствием сдавшихся клонов, чем привёл Лоутсома в ярость. Он приказал дроидам схватить мастера и пригрозил убить его. В этот момент Скайуокер и Тано взорвали генератор поля, что позволило пушкам клонов открыть прицельный огонь по лишившимся прикрытия дроидам. Оби-Ван, освободившись, сумел взять Лоутсома в заложники. Последний, опасаясь за свою жизнь, приказал дроидам не стрелять по ним. thumb|left|240px|Скайуокер, Тано и Кеноби получают новые задания от мастера Йоды В это время Кеноби по комлинку сообщили, что прибыло значительное подкрепление во главе с гранд-мастером Йодой. Когда глава Совета прибыл на место, где проходили «переговоры», Кеноби заметил, что помощь была более, чем вовремя. Кроме того, он сообщил Йоде о том, что Скайуокер недоволен необходимостью взять падавана. Однако когда Рекс доставил Энакина и Асоку к мастерам-джедаям, Скайуокер сказал, что берётся обучить тогруту, отметив, впрочем, её своенравность. Им сразу же было поручено отправиться в систему Тета: похитили сына Джаббы Хатта, и юный генерал должен был освободить его, взяв роту «Торрент» 501-го легиона. Кеноби же отправился на Татуин непосредственно на переговоры с Джаббой. Операция на Кристофсисе была успешно завершена. Переговоры на Татуине thumb|242px|Кеноби ведет переговоры с Джаббой Мастер вылетел на Татуин, чтобы сообщить Джаббе о действиях Ордена по поиску Ротты. Джабба, выслушав Кеноби, предложил ему осмотреть останки наёмников, которых он ранее посылал освободить наследника. Джедай в ответ заявил, что его людей не так легко лишить голов. Джабба поставил ещё одно условие — похитителей необходимо было доставить к нему. Кроме того, хатт дал на проведение операции только один день Татуина. Мастер согласился и предложил в ожидании результатов обсудить условия будущего соглашения о предоставлении Джаббой для Республики правами пользования своими гиперпространственными трассами. Хатт отметил про себя это как признак нахальства, но не подал виду и выразил согласие. После достижении договорённости Кеноби связался со Скайуокером, который уже начал операцию по освобождению хатта, сообщил ему условия Джаббы и предупредил, что неизвестно, кто держит Ротту в плену. Как только переговоры были завершены, генерал вылетел на штурмовой крейсер армии Респубики с 212-м штурмовым батальоном на борту и приказал коммандеру Коуди сообщить адмиралу Юларену о том, что Скайуокеру необходимо подкрепление. Битва на Тете Рыцарь-джедай Скайоуокер вскоре связался с мастером: маленький хатт был найден. Но юного генерала не покидало ощущение, что всё это было специально подстроено сепаратистами, чем он и поделился с бывшим учителем. Также падаван Тано сообщила, что малыш, по всей вероятности, болен, и его необходимо срочно доставить на корабль. Кеноби ответил, что хатты контролируют необходимые пути, нужные для получения перевеса над Дуку. В этот момент Асока, посмотрев куда-то вверх, констатировала, что у них появились проблемы. Энакин добавил, что на них напали, и им очень нужна помощь. Оби-Ван пообещал прилететь, как только сможет. Вскоре «Дух Республики» прибыл к Тету. Оби-Ван вылетел на планету вместе с эскадрильей В-19 командира «Чудила». Им навстречу вылетели «стервятники». Начался воздушный бой. В этот момент на связь с Оби-Ваном попытался выйти Скайуокер. Прежде чем дроиды успели заглушить линию, он сумел сказать, что ему требуется медицинский транспорт для эвакуации хатта. Но передать свои координаты он не успел, линии связи были перекрыты. Во время схватки «Чудила» оказался зажат «стервятниками» и уже потерял надежду уйти от них, но мастер-джедай зашёл преследователям в хвост и поочерёдно сбил их. Заметив, что в восточной части монастыря, где проводила операцию рота «Торрент», завязался бой, он приказал истребителям следовать за ним. Подлетая к сооружению, мастер отдал Коди приказ о начале высадки отрядов 212-го батальона. Передав дроиду-астромеханику R4 управление истребителем, Оби-Ван открыл огонь по скоплению дроидов внизу, а после выпрыгнул из звездолёта, разрезав 2-х дроидов на земле. СНДК прошлись кинжальным ударом по транспорту дроидов и по «стервятникам», которые были на земле и высадили десант. Из всей роты «Торрент» к тому моменту осталось в живых всего 6 человек. Капитан Рекс сообщил Кеноби, что Скайуокер в последний раз выходил на связь из монастыря. Джедай решил сначала искать его там. thumb|242px|Оби-Ван Кеноби сражается с [[Асажж Вентресс на Тете]] Забежав через главный вход, он увидел Вентресс, ждущую его с парой СБД. Молниеносно расправившись с СБД, Кеноби прошёл в зал с высокими колоннами. Зная, что Асажж находится рядом, мастер решил спровоцировать её. Ему удалось разозлить Вентресс, она спрыгнула на него сверху, но джедай принял удар её мечей на своё лезвие и отбросил наёмницу. Тогда Асажж отстегнула от пояса подобие камы и бросила её с помощью Силы в Кеноби, прыгнув на мастера под её прикрытием. Оби-Ван разрезал обманку косым ударом, а возвратным снова принял на синее лезвие удар двух красных. Посоветовав Асажж придумать что-нибудь новенькое, Кеноби начал атаку. Но Вентресс смогла выбить меч из его рук. Джедай, уворачиваясь от ударов ассасина, отступал, пока не упёрся спиной в массивную колонну. Вентресс попыталась проткнуть Оби-Вана колющим ударом, но джедай опять увернулся, схватил наёмницу за руки и отбросил её на достаточное расстояние, а затем притянул к себе свой меч. Асажж возобновила бой. Всё время находясь в движении, используя акробатические трюки, она смогла оттеснить Кеноби и толкнула его Силой на колонну, после чего прыгнула, намереваясь изрубить джедая мечами. Однако тот в свою очередь оттолкнул Вентресс с помощью Силы. Та продолжила атаковать джедая, отражая его выпады. Попытавшись нанести удар ему по ногам, она вынудила его забраться на каменное кольцо, лежавшее на торцах колонн, и прыгнула вслед за ним. Оби-Ван, ожидавший её, заявил, что план Дуку по вовлечению Джаббы в конфронтацию с Орденом не сработает хотя бы потому, что о нём уже знают. Вентресс ответила, что тайна плана умрёт вместе с генералом, и атаковала его, нанося широкие, быстрые и вертикальные удары, но снова была отброшена. Тогда она соединила два своих меча в один двухклинковый с S-образной рукоятью. Когда Оби-Ван выпрыгнул в окно, Асажж последовала за ним. thumb|Кеноби предлагает сдаться Асажж Вентресс Они оказались на длинном узком мосту, соединявшем разные залы монастыря. И тут оба почувствовали волнение в Силе и поняли, что Скайуокер покинул систему Тет. Оби-Ван заметил, что Вентресс проиграла этот бой, в ответ на что она снова атаковала мастера. Оби-Ван отразил её удары, отбросил от себя и смог разрубить её двухклинковый меч, снова оставив её с двумя мечами. Она в очередной раз бросилась на Кеноби, но тот выбил из рук Вентресс один из мечей, который упал за мост. Однако Асажж спрыгнула на вызванный ею «стервятник» и избежала решающей развязки. Таким образом, Оби-Ван одержал очередную победу. Генерал вернулся к своим людям. Они всё ещё вели бой с дроидами. Капитан Рекс сообщил о том, что Скайоуокер улетел на старом разбитом фрахтовике и выразил сомнение, что он вообще врятли долетит на этой развалюхе, на что джедай ответил, что если кто и проведёт через гиперпространство драндулет, то только он. Вскоре после этого на связь вышел сам Энакин. Закончив зачистку двора монастыря, Кеноби отдал приказ всем бойцам вернуться на «Дух Республики», который отлетал на Татуин. По пути был взят на борт Йода, который должен был присутсвовать на заключении договора с Джаббой. Оказавшись на орбите Татуина, на крейсере узнают об успешном окончании спасательной операции - малыш, несмотря на все преграды, был доставлен его отцу, который из-за всех интриг Дуку уже не надеялся увидеть его даже мёртвым. К дворцу Джаббы сначала вылетел СНДК с клонами, которые должны были обезопасить зону вокруг него, а затем прибыл другой - с Кеноби, Йодой, коммандером Коди и капитаном Рексом. Джедаи выступили посредниками при заключении договора между хаттами и Республикой, а после покинули планету и вернулись на Тройной Ноль. Угроза «Зловещего» Вскоре десятки республиканских кораблей погибли в результате безжалостных атак, в результе которых в живых не оставалось никого. Шли слухи о новом ужасном оружии сепаратистов. Обеспокоенный происходящим, Совет джедаев решил отрядить флот мастера Пло Куна на упреждение следующего удара. Тот проследил угрозу до систему Абрегадо и вышел на связь с ближайшем флотом в секторе - генерала Скайуокера и сообщил свои координаты. После чего связь с ним прервалась. Скайуокер присоединился к совещанию канцлера Палпатина с мастерами Йодой, Винду и Кеноби и сообщил о возможном уничтожении очередного боевого соединения и о подготовке спасательной операции. Канцлер возразил, что выживших после таких нападений не бывает, а Кеноби заметил, что сепаратисты стали необычно аккуратны и им не нужны свидетели. Йода добавил, что хоть это и трагедия, но неоходимо избежать большего количества смертей и продолжать охрану конвоев. Асока Тано попыталась заявить, что выжившие ещё могут быть, но получила замечание от Канцлера о некомпетентности её мнения, к чему Кеноби добавил, что тогрута является падаваном Энакина. Последний принёс извинения за выходку своего падавана и сообщил, что выстраивает корабли согласно приказу Совета. После чего совещание было закончено. Оби-Ван после решил сам связаться со Скайуокером, но того на крейсере не оказалось. Генералу сообщили, что Энакин взял «Сумерки», своего падавана и улетел на разведку. Кеноби вызвал на связь «Сумерки» и поинтересовался у бывшего ученика, где тот находится. После чего связался с Советом и сообщил о том, что Энакин нашёл остатки флота Пло Куна и ищет живых. На вопрос канцлера, кто его туда отпрвил, ответил: «Боюсь, он сам». На замечание Винду о том, что без флота Скайуокера левый фланг конвоя будет уязвим, Кеноби ответил, что крейсера юного генерала на предписанной позиции, а сам он с падаваном на небольшом звездолёте. Йода возразил, сказав, что этим решением Энакин только удвоил риск провала, решение он принял неудачное. Через некоторое время Скайуокер связался с Советом Джедаев рапортуя о спасении мастера Куна и о готовности нанести контрудар по «Зловещему» Кеноби отправил свои корабли в точку встречи со Скайуокером, который вместе со своей эскадрилией «Теней» взял с секретной базы эксперементальные бомбардировщики - будующие «Y-крылы». Юный генерал провёл инструктаж своих людей по заданию и назначил цель - мостик «Зловещего», на котором также мог находиться сам Гривус. Вскоре стало известно, что был атакован медицинский конвой у системы Ринделли, который следовал на секретную медицинскую базу у Кадаво, рядом с Набу. База была без прикрытия и, чтобы её спасти, Энакин решил пролететь крупную туманность, находящуюся между флотом Республики и базой. Кеноби связался с Набу и договорился о том, что бы они послали транспорт для эвакуации раненых и сообщил, что он лично летит на выручку. В этот момент его ученик вылетел со своими людьми из крейсера, взяв с собой Пло Куна в качестве сопровождения. Отправив их добираться до базы коротким путём, Оби-Ван направил ударные крейсера в обход туманности. Во время перелёта Кеноби доложили, что со станции эвакуировались около 50% всех раненых, что удручало - враг был уже близко. Мастер приказал привести системы кораблей в боевую готовность. Когда «Венаторы» наконец прибыли к базе, Оби-Ван обнаружил её целой, «Зловещий» - сильно повреждённым и лишившимся своего главного козыря - ионного орудия, а Скайуокера - успешно выполнившим поставленную задачу, но потерявшим большую часть бортов. Он направился на медстанцию, передав учителю возможность разбираться с линкором самому. Крейсера ВАР начали неотступно преследовать «Зловещего». Но всей их мощи не хватало, чтобы развалить такую громадину. Зато их огонь срывал попытки дроидов наладить гипердрайв линкора, из-за чего Дарт Сидиус, в попытке сохранить запланированный баланс в войне, заманил сенотора Набу Падме Амидалу к месту сражения. Мастер был вынужден дать приказ преостановить огонь по мостику исполина. Уйти от «Зловещего» сенатор не успела - генералу Гривусу нужен был заложник и притягивающий луч линкора затянул нубианский корабль внутрь. Скайуокер, обуреваемый эмоциями, отдал приказ прекрать огонь по «Зловещему», а сам начал разрабатывать план по спасению Амидалы. Оби-Ван, иного и не ожидавший, последовал с ним. Он осведомился, готов ли «блестящий план по спасению сенатора» и узнал, что он был прост, как и всё гениальное - пролететь на «Сумерках» к линкору в надежде, что его повреждённые сенсоры не заметят джедаев и пристыковаться к аварийному люку. Изрубив патруль в коридоре у люка, генералы Кеноби и Скайуокер приняли вызов от сенатором Амидалы, которая нашла способ связаться с «Венаторами» с борта «Зловещего», и договорились встретиться в середине корабля, где пролегала большая сеть репульсорного транспорта громадного линкора. Оби-Ван и Энакин спасают и сенатора, и C-3PO. Кеноби решил отправиться к комнате гипердвигателя, где встретился с генералом Гривусом, который отследил их переговоры. Использовав выгодную для него расстановку дроидов, генерал Силой отправил дройдек на боевых дроидов, сбив их с узких мостков, ведущих к контрольной панели и сбежал от совершенно не нужной схватки. Гривус последовал за ним. Оби-Ван вернулся к магистралям и попробовал уйти на поезде, но киборг не отставал. Добежав до головного вагона, джедай решил пойти на хитрость. Он дал ощутить Гривусу, что загнал мастера в угол, а после спрыгнул на последний вагон идущего в противоположную сторону состава и скрылся от предводителя дроидов. Оби-Ван еле успел к моменту эвакуации. преследуемый дроидами, он увидел друзей уже в шлюзе аварийного люка. Попросив «придержать дверь» он устремился к ним. Энакин закрыл Кеноби от преследователей ящиками, которые поднял Силой и дал учителю сосредоточиться на беге. После все сбежали с корабля, но Гривус не собирался их так просто отпускать. Он лично возглавил «стервятников» и отправился в погоню. Получив известие о том, что спасательная команда покинула линкор, адмирал Юларен приказал возобновить его обстрел. На «Сумерках» тем временем шла перепалка между джедаями о их возможности отстреливаться от преследователей. Сенатор Амидала сочла за лучшее пресечь это состязание в красноречии и взяла управление орудий бывшей «развалюхи» на себя. С крейсеров сообщили о том, что «Зловещий» включил систему гиперпрыжка и готовится уйти от кораблей ВАР. На что Скайуокер только ухмыльнулся и на вопрос учителя ответил только, что никуда этот монстр не денется. В следующий момент «Зловещий» поменял курс в направлении ближайшей луны и перешел на скорость света, влетев в луну на огромной скорости, аннгилировав полностью: юный джедай побывал на мостике линкора и перестроил систему гиперпрыжка, устроив «сюрприз» командованию КНС. Угроза «Зловещего» была устранена. Асажж Вентресс В последние месяцы войны периодически Оби-Ван Кеноби встречался на полях сражений с Асажж Вентресс, наблюдая за тем, как её все больше и больше поглощала Тёмная сторона. Во время многочисленных схваток с Вентресс он узнал многое о ее прошлом и полагал, что девушку ещё можно спасти и вернуть на Светлую сторону. На какое-то время Оби-Ван оставил военные действия, чтобы искать Вентресс вместе со своим другом Энакином Скайуокером, который чувствовал себя неловко, так как полагал, что убил Вентресс, когда она преследовала его на Корусанте. Однако после нескольких фактов, указывающих на её выживание, Энакин стал всё меньше и меньше сомневаться относительно в решениях своего бывшего наставника. Кеноби и Скайуокер все-таки нашли ее на Боз-Пити в бакта-камере. Почувствовав своих врагов, Асажж вырвалась из камеры и вступила в смертельный поединок. Никак не ожидая предательства со стороны многоуважаемого ею графа Дуку, она потерпела поражение от джедаев. Умирая на руках у Кеноби, Вентресс призналась, что он был прав относительно её сущности, и попросила как можно скорее устранить Дуку. Магистр Джедай приказал доставить её на борт медицинского шаттла, на котором Асажж отправят на родину и похоронят. На самом деле Ассажж имитировала свою смерть и погрузилась в транс. Пробудившись на борту шатла, она приказала пилотам отвезти её подольше от войны, джедаев, Дуку, куда угодно. Что и произошло. Больше о судьбе Ассажж Вентресс ничего не известно. Осады Внешнего Кольца Оби-Ван и Энакин последние несколько месяцев перед концом войны провели на Внешнем Кольце. Их отправляли на задания в самые отдаленные миры в галактике, что занимало много времени. Это было тяжело для Энакина, который постоянно вспоминал и скучал за своей тайной женой. Почти все их миссии были успешными и постепенно приводили Республику к победе. За несколько недель до начала битвы за Корусант Оби-Ван и Энакин принялись за поиски некого таинственного Дарта Сидиуса, и собранная информация позволила Мейсу Винду почти обнаружить Сидиуса, но он не успел раскрыть личность Лорда ситов, так как столица Республики подверглась нападению Сепаратисткой армией. Слава Кеноби росла и к концу войны достигла небывалых высот. Имена Оби-Вана и Энакина стали известными каждой семье благодаря их смелым деяниям, они считались самыми известными джедаями в Галактике. Это привлекло к ним внимание генерала Гривиуса, который желал пополнить свою коллекцию световыми мечами Скайуокера и Кеноби. Восход Империи (19 ДБЯ) Битва за Корусант В 19 ДБЯ Верховный Канцлер Палпатин был похищен генералом Гривусом и взят в плен на флагманский звездолет «Незримая длань». С началом битвы за Корусант Кеноби и Скайуокер были срочно вызваны из Внешнего Кольца. Именно Кеноби разработал план по спасению Канцлера. Энакин и Оби-Ван с помощью истребителей пробили оборону флагмана и приземлились на борту. С помощью R2-D2 они вычислили место положения Канцлера. Кеноби и Скайуокер снова встретились с Лордом cитов Тиранусом в битве. Оба джедая стали сильнее после последнего боя с Дуку, но изначально не показывали этого, позволив Дуку недооценить их. Тиранус поздно понял, что просчитался. Кеноби и Скайуокер изменили свои стили и начали пробивать защиту сита. Дуку вынужден был использовать Силу, придушив и отшвырнув Кеноби в сторону, от чего Джедай потерял сознание. И из-за этого не смог повлиять на Энакина, убивающего безоружного Дуку по воле Сидиуса. Тем не менее бросить бесчувственного Кеноби, уговорив Энакина, Палпатин не смог. Когда Кеноби очнулся, он оказался вверх тормашками в шахте лифта, уставившись на Палпатина, зацепившегося на ноге Энакина. Быстро приходя в себя, он спросил: «Я что-то пропустил?» По возвращению, Кеноби предложил пробиться к ангару, надеясь найти кое-что пригодное к полету. К сожалению, они были захвачены в энергетическую ячейку и доставлены на командный мостик калишского генерала. Пока Гривус радовался успешному захвату джедаев, Кеноби и Скайуокер используя отвлекающий маневр с помощью R2-D2, снова вернули свои световые мечи, порезав ими дроидов и IG-100 Гривуса. Окруженный Генерал подобрал электропосох и разбил передний иллюминатор командного мостика, в надежде сбежать с подбитого звездолета на спасательной капсуле, а заодно и уничтожить джедаев. Но Энакину Скайуокеру удалось посадить полуразрушенный звездолет на поверхность Корусанта. Подозрения Палпатин начал получать всё большую и большую власть, Оби-Вана это очень заинтересовало. Он советовал Энакину остерегаться Канцлера. Скайуокер стал членом Совета, но ранг мастера-джедая ему не дали, более того, проинструктировали «шпионить» за Палпатином. Оби-Ван единственный, кто был против решения Совета. Несмотря на это, Энакин перестал доверять ему, также как и остальным членам Совета, и Кеноби чувствовал, что у бывшего ученика были на то основания. Битва на Утапау Обнаружив место пребывания генерала Гривуса на Утапау, Совет джедаев поручил Оби-Вану остановить его. Со смертью графа Дуку Гривус стал Главой Конфедерации независимых систем. Если же устранить Гривуса, то война закончилась бы. Обманув дроидов-охранников, Кеноби украл варактила по имени Бога, Силой заставив его доверять ему, чтобы быстро передвигаться на животном в поисках Гривуса. Обнаружив генерала-дроида, он остался с Гривусом один на один и сошелся в поединке. Генерал боролся с Кеноби, используя четыре световых меча с непредсказуемым ураганным стилем, два световых меча были направлены вверх, как бы для устрашения, другие два – прямо на Оби-Вана. Гривус был могущественным противником, но лидер дроидов быстро пал перед мастерством Кеноби. Когда 212-ый батальон во главе с коммандером Коди, успешно начал атакупротивсепаратистов, Гривус, воспользовавшись беспорядком, сумел бежать. Кеноби бросился за ним. Погоня закончилась на посадочной платформе с истребителем самого Гривиуса, где и завершилась дуэль. Кеноби использовал бластер главы сепаратистов и выстрелил ему прямо в незащищенное место на груди, где находился мешочек из синтетической кожи с живыми органами. Начало истребления (19 ДБЯ) Когда был отдан Приказ 66, Кеноби чудом избежал смерти от рук собственных солдат-клонов: выстрел из AT-TE был произведен с большого расстояния, и Бога приняла его на себя, Оби-Ван вместе с ящерицей упал в озеро. Приказ стрелять отдал лично коммандер Коди, друг мастера-джедая в течение последних месяцев войны. Восстановив силы, Кеноби скрылся, воспользовавшись истребителем Гривуса. С борта истребителя Кеноби связался с сенатором Бейлом Органой на корвете «Разбитое сердце». Сенатор к тому времени уже успел подобрать капсулу Йоды, на которой тот покинул Кашиик. Оби-Ван и Йода отправились в разрушенный Храм джедаев, чтобы встретиться с оставшимися в живых джедаями. Перебив охрану клонов и проникнув в Храм, они натолкнулись на запись камеры безопасности Храма TR4-121, которая показала Энакина, убивающего Цина Драллига и двух его падаванов, а потом склоняющего перед Палпатином, который объявил его своим новым учеником. Кеноби и Йода решили разделиться и убить двух Лордов ситов. Оби-Ван просил отправить его к Императору, так как Энакина считал своим братом и не мог убить. Йода сказала, что Сидиус слишком силен для Кеноби и что Энакин уже не тот мальчик, которого он обучал, а поглощён Дартом Вейдером. И они разделились. Кеноби посетил жену Скайуокера Падме Амидалу, и сказал ей о том, что Энакин перешёл на Тёмную сторону. Амидала отказывалась верить ему, и не сказала Оби-Вану, что Энакина послали на Мустафар, чтобы уничтожить Совет сепаратистов. Именно в этот момент Кеноби понял, что Энакин отец её будущего ребенка. Незаметно сев на корабль Амидалы, Кеноби отправился на Мустафар, чтобы встретиться со своим бывшим учеником. Дуэль на Мустафаре thumb|left|Оби-Ван сражается с Дартом Вейдером на Мустафаре На Мустафаре Кеноби сначала оставался в убежище на корабле и слушал разговор Амидалы и Энакина. Когда он сошёл с трапа на поверхность, Энакин в гневе начал душить Падме Силой, обвиняя ее в измене. Оби-Ван заставил отпустить Падме, но Вейдер все-таки довёл её до бессознательного состояния. Новоиспеченный Лорд ситов предложил Оби-Вану присоединиться к себе, но Кеноби отказался, активируя меч. С акробатической ловкостью Вейдер прыгнул в сторону Кеноби и началась невероятная дуэль, которая во многом определила судьбу Галактики. Вейдер безжалостно заставлял Кеноби отступать через комплекс, используя мастерство Формы V (Шиен). Но он был неспособен пробить защиту мастера-джедая, который использовал смену техник Шии-Чо и Соресу Оказавшись в комнате управления, дуэлянты случайно дезактивировали энергетический щит, который защищал комплекс от раскалённой лавы. Переместившись к системе сбора лавы, они были вынуждены избегать огневого дождя. За время схватки структура комплекса стала постепенно разрушаться из-за веса конструкции и высокой температуры. Кеноби и Вейдер продолжали бороться на осколке конструкции, который плыл вниз по лавовой реке, затем Кеноби прыгнул на одну из платформ, плавающих над рекой за счет репульсорных двигателей. А Лорд ситов сумел прыгнуть прямо на дроида-добытчика. Их борьба продолжалась, и они плыли вверх по реке и близко к берегу. Кеноби, серьезно рискуя, перепрыгнул на берег. Кеноби оказался стоящим выше Энакина, что фактически оканчивало поединок, поскольку в большинстве случаев такая расстановка соперников не позволяла стоящему ниже атаковать, не пропустив удар. Однако это не остановило падшего джедая, считавшего себя в состоянии преодолеть этот фактор, и он набросился на бывшего учителя. Оби-Ван сразил Энакина, обрубив ему ноги и левую руку, после чего тот скатился к краю реки раскалённой лавы и сильно обгорел. Оби-Ван забрал с собой его меч, который позже передал его сыну, Люку Скайуокеру. thumb|right|Оби-Ван после сражения с Энакином Оби-Ван с отвращением смотрел, как Вейдер пытался взобраться на берег, его ученик кричал, что ненавидит его. Кеноби глянул на него с печалью в его глазах. Кеноби подобрал световой меч Энакина и предоставил Силе решать судьбу бывшего ученика. Он успел улететь с планеты как раз перед прибытием Палпатина и его эскорта из клонов. Тяжело раненного Дарта Вейдера привезли в Центре восстановления на Корусанте и превратили в живую машину. Последствия Оби-Ван Кеноби вместе с Падме отправился на астероид Полис-Масса. Бейл Органа, мастер Йода и Кеноби узнали, что Падме вынашивала двоих близнецов, и нужно было как можно скорее спасти младенцев, потому что Падме буквально умирала от разбитого сердца. Оби-Ван был рядом с Падме во время её родов. Оби-Ван, Йода и Бейл Органа приняли решение о разделении детей Энакина Скайуокера. Было решено, что девочку возьмёт в свою семью сенатор Органа, в то время как Оби-Ван Кеноби передаст мальчика на Татуин его дяде и тёте (Ларсам). Сам Оби-Ван решил остаться на Татуине, чтобы обеспечивать безопасность маленького Люка, а Йода скроется на планете Дагоба. Перед этим Йода научил Кеноби общаться с духом его покойного учителя, Квай-Гона Джинна. Так один из легендарных джедаев того времени и бывший генерал Войн клонов стал отшельником, назвавшись Беном Кеноби. Когда Оби-Ван получил известие о смерти Йоды, он не поверил этому. Он попытался связаться с гранд-мастером с помощью Силы, и тот сообщил ему своё истинное местонахождение. Изгнание (19 ДБЯ - 0 ДБЯ) Во времена Империи Кеноби вынужден был скрываться на отдалённой пустынной планете Татуин. Прилетев на Нар-Шаддаа на истребителе Гривуса, Кеноби продал корабль и отправился на Татуин, вместе с молодым пассажиром, ребенком Люком. Во время первых дней изгнания Оби-Ван каждый день посещал поместье Ларсов, наблюдая за Люком издалека, старался не попадаться на глаза Оуэна и Беру. Именно в эти дни он думал, а действительно ли Энакин умер. И задавался вопросом, почему дух Квай-Гона не говорил с ним на эту тему. Во время очередного посещения фермы, Ларс обнаружил, что двадцать влагоуловителей были украдены песчаными людьми. Оуэн решил с группой фермеров отбить у тускенов влагоуловители методом кровавой войны, но у Оби-Вана были более разумные идеи. Кеноби решил сам отобрать команду и затем отследить песчаных людей. В сумраке, перед встречей с группой тускенов, Кеноби вспоминал об Энакине, который устроил резню в их лагере. Оби-Ван почти сразу определил палатку, где песчаные люди держали украденные влагоуловители, и сумел незаметно проникнуть внутрь и загрузить устройства на банту. К сожалению, как только они собрались уезжать, их заметил одинокий налетчик-тускен. Тускен немедленно напал на Кеноби. Оби-Ван легко справился с атакой противника, но начал громко орать. Эта стычка разбудила многих в лагере, которые вышли и напали на джедая. Внутри Оби-Вана всплыл гнев, но он прогнал это тёмное и разрушительно чувство. Вместо того чтобы убить весь клан, как Энакин Скайуокер сделал в прошлом, Оби-Ван Силой сорвал с людей одежду, чтобы оголить кожу; это являлось запретом песчаных людей, что разрешалось только в семье или во время брачной ночи. Нарушение запрета грозило казнью или изгнанием. Это позволило джедаю выиграть время и сбежать на банте с влагоуловителями. После этого случая Кеноби заслужил хорошую репутацию среди песчаных людей. thumb|left|Кеноби в начале изгнания на Татуине На ферме Оуэн сказал Бену, что они не нуждались в помощи, поскольку они были семьей и, возможно, справились бы с этим самостоятельно. Оби-Ван оставил ферму, возвращаясь к уединению и размышлениям. В начале изгнания Кеноби понятия не имел, что случилось с Вейдером после того, как он оставил его на Мустафаре, но однажды в буфете Оби-Ван наконец услышал, что бывший ученик выжил. В новостях о победе Дарта Вейдера в битве при Кашиике. Оби-Ван был потрясен новостью. Он тут же подумал об оставшихся джедаях, которые могли собраться вместе с целью убить Лорда ситов. Сам Вейдер тщательно искал Кеноби, используя любые средства, и убил несколько джедаев на тайном собрании на Кесселе, которые заманили сита ложной информацией о том, что Оби-Ван будет присутствовать там. Приключения с Ферусом Олином thumb|Оби-Ван и Олин, преследуемые Бобой Феттом Последующие несколько месяцев Оби-Ван чувствовал, что был готов обучаться путям уиллов новым путям Силы, но дух Квай-Гона пока не разрешал ему этого. Примерно через год изгнания Бен подслушал обсуждение событий на Беллассе, где экс-джедай по имени Ферус Олин сбежал от имперских сил. Кеноби попросил дух Квай-Гона присмотреть за годовалым Люком, а сам полетел на Белласу, где помог Ферусу справиться с безжалостным Инквизитором Малорумом. Преследуемые Бобой Феттом, Кеноби и Олин бежали к системе Красные близнецы. Джедаи в конечном счете оказывались на планете Ачерин, где они встретили двух бывших сепаратистов, которые теперь были против Империи. Это были мужчина по имени Тома и квалифицированная женщина-пилот Райна Квилл. В компании с этими новыми компаньонами, а так же мальчиком с Белласы Тревером Флюмом, Кеноби и Олин сбежали от преследователей. Кеноби узнал от Тома, что Гарен Мульн, его старый друг, пережил Приказ 66 и скрывался на холодной планете Илум. Ферус Олин отправился искать Мульна, а Кеноби полетел на Полис-Масса, желая лично удостовериться, что Империи до сих пор не известно о рождении Люка и Леи. После этого, возвращаясь на Илум, Кеноби принял на борт Феруса, Тревера и Гарена Мульна. Все вместе они отправились на астероид, где Ферус планировал создать зону безопасности для джедаев. Олин попросил, чтобы Кеноби присоединился к нему, но мастер-джедай отказался и вернулся на Татуин. После возвращения дух Квай-Гона снова явился к нему, и сказал, что теперь Оби-Ван готов обучаться путям уиллов. Дальнейшие миссии thumb|Кеноби против Хетта На Татуине в 17 ДБЯ Оби-Ван встретил А'Шарада Хетта, ещё одного джедая, пережившего Приказ 66. Теперь А'Шарад возглавлял группу разбойников-тускенов, которые совершали набеги около фермы Ларса. Кеноби видел действия Хетта и полагал, что тот был очень близок к Темной стороне . Он просил Хетта прекратить свои действия тут же (не говоря Хетту, зачем он защищает эту маленькую ферму), но Хетт отказался слушать. Джедаи активировали свои световые мечи и начали поединок. Бой закончился потерей правой руки Хетта, после чего Оби-Ван сорвал с него маску тускена. Из-за этого по традиции тускенов Хетт стал изгоем. Он желал, чтобы Бен убил его. Но Кеноби все еще следовал принципам Ордена джедаев и не поднимал оружие на беспомощных противников. Вместо этого он заставил Хетта поклясться честью погибшего отца, что он больше не будет совершать таких преступных действий. Бен надеялся, что однажды А’Шарад признает ошибочность своих поступков и снова встанет на путь джедая. Но Хетт проигнорировал его слова и в будущем стал Лордом ситов, известным как Дарт Крайт. Предполагается, что Кеноби приблизительно за семь лет до битвы при Явине спрятал новорожденного мальчика КенавЗатерянном городе джедаев. Оби-Ван несомненно знал о его местоположении, так как позже он посылал в этот город Люка Скайуокера, и даже сам Кен смутно вспоминал о «мастере-джедае в коричневой робе». Через несколько лет Бен спас от неминуемой смерти маленького Люка и его друга Винди в Юндландских пустошах. Двое мальчиков умирали от скуки и решили развлечься. Они оседлали любимца Винди – дьюбака Хаи – и отправились на прогулку в Пустоши. Там дети провалились в один из каньонов. В сумраке Люк и Винди не смогли найти выход из каньона, и были загнаны в угол пещеры крайт-драконом. Дракон съел Хаи и попытался схватить Люка, и в этот момент Винди увидел, как Бен Силой вызвал сон у дракона. Джедай отвел детей назад на ферму Ларса. Оуэн сказал Люку и его другу идти к себе в комнату, чтобы они не могли подслушать, как он возмущался и ругал Оби-Вана. Разгневанность Ларса было вызвано тем, что Кеноби хотел дать световой меч Энакина Люку, полагая, что пора обучаться пути джедаев, так как Люк уже был достаточно взрослый. Оуэн не позволял его обучать, ибо был уверен, что Сила джедаев разрушительна. Он не хотел, чтобы Люк повторил ошибки Энакина, который не должен был оставлять мать и становиться связанным с «проклятой и глупой идеалистической общественной организацией джедаев». Ларс велел Бену уходить и больше не встречаться с Люком. Некоторые факты также указывают, что Оби-Ван пытался разыскивать и узнать судьбу проекта «Сверхдальний перелёт», в котором помимо него участвовало еще двадцать джедаев. Кееноби надеялся, что большая их часть осталась в живых . К сожалению он не знал, что «Сверхдальний перелёт» был уничтожен Трауном и все джедаи на борту погибли. Он сделал запись информации на электронном чипе, который Лея Органа и Хан Соло нашли в 8 ПБЯ и с помощью C-3PO смогли прочесть эти данные Возвращение (0 ДБЯ) Новый ученик thumb|left|200px|Бен вспоминает о своём старом имени - Оби-Ван. Через тридцать два года после битвы за Набу Оби-Вану пришлось спасать своего «подопечного» Люка Скайуокера от нападение тускенских разбойников, когда тот искал сбежавшего дроида R2-D2. При этом К2 в свою очередь искал самого Кеноби, чтобы передать сообщение с просьбой о помощи от принцессы Леи. Оби-Ван привел Люка в свой дом, где они просмотрели голозапись и юноша наконец понял, что странный отшельник из пустыни на самом деле является джедаем. Бен передал Люку световой меч Энакина, однако не раскрыл ему всей правды об отце. По его словам, молодой джедай по имени Вейдер, который был его учеником до того, как обратился ко злу, помог Империи выследить и уничтожить джедаев. Он предал и убил отца Люка. На взгляд Бена эти слова не были ложью: Энакин Скайуокер умер в тот момент, когда предал джедаев и выбрал путь зла, а вместо него появился Дарт Вейдер. И тем не менее эти слова ввели Люка в заблуждения. После сообщения от Леи и ее просьбы доставить планы Звезды Смерти на Альдераан к Бейлу Органе, Оби-Ван понял, что время, которого он так долго ждал, наконец настало. Его изгнание подошло к концу. Кеноби предложил Люку отправиться с ним на Альдераан и присоединиться к Восстанию, но юноша колебался. Он попросил Бена довезти его и дроидов до Анкорхеда. По пути они наткнулись на разрушенный песчаный краулер джав и Кеноби по следам установил, что его уничтожили имперские штурмовики. Поняв, что это те самые джава, которые продали его семье дроидов, Люк догадался, что они охотились именно за ними, и тут же бросился домой. Но было уже поздно: ферму разрушили, а его дядю с тётей убили. left|thumb|200px|Кеноби обретает своего последнего ученика Теперь Скайуокера больше ничего не держало на Татуине, поэтому он решил отправиться с Оби-Ваном на Альдераан и обучиться Силе, как и его отец. Кеноби, Люк и дроиды направились в космопорт Мос Эйсли, чтобы нанять корабль. Оби-Ван использовал обман разума джедая и провез их через кордоны штурмовиков, что сильно впечатлило Люка. Позже в кантине Бен спас люка от нападения бандитов, отрубив одному из них руку световым мечем, что еще повлияло на юношу. Там же Бен встретился с вуки Чубаккой, помощником капитана «Тысячелетнего сокола». После недолгих переговоров Кеноби убедил капитана Хана Соло довезти их до Альдераана, причем за очень кругленькую сумму. Уже перед самым отлетом «Сокол» обстреляли имперцы, устроившие засаду в ангаре, но корабль смог покинуть планету и уйти в гиперпрыжок к Альдераану. Последний бой на Звезде Смерти До того, как «Сокол» добрались до Альдераана, планета была уничтожена Звездой Смерти. Корабль попал в притягивающий луч станции и был захвачен. Кеноби и остальные сумели сбежать от имперских солдат, и пока джедай обесточивал луч, Люк, Хан и Чубакка спасли принцессу Лею, которую держали на станции в заключении. На пути назад к кораблю Оби-Ван встретился со своим старым учеником, Дартом Вейдером. Сит с самого начала почувствовал присутствие Бена и высказал гранд-моффу Таркин свои подозрения на счет того, что джедай хочет встретиться с ним в бою. Кеноби задержал Вейдера и его штурмовиков. В боюОби-Ван и Вейдер были одинаково сильны, никто не мог взять верх. Бен позволил Люку и остальным добраться до «Сокола», и тогда обратился к Дарту Вейдеру: thumb|Развоплощение Увидев, что Люк в безопасности, Бен поднял пожертвовал собой, позволив Вейдеру поразить себя мечем, но тем самым дав «Соколу» возможность сбежать. Он перестал защищаться и сконцентрировался на Силе, перейдя в спиритическое состояние; в тот самый момент тело Оби-Вана исчезло, а меч Вейдера рассек пустую робу. Кеноби превратился в призрака Силы и теперь стал гораздо более могущественным, чем когда-либо при жизни. После смерти (0 ПБЯ – 9 ПБЯ) Кеноби не исчез из мира живых совсем. В виде призрака он продолжал направлять и обучать молодого Люка Скайуокера. Дух Оби-Вана сыграл решающую роль в битве при Явине, где он помог Люку с помощью Силы попасть протонными торпедами в шахту реактора и уничтожить Звезду Смерти. Через некоторое время призрак Кеноби на некоторое время овладел телом Люка во время его первой дуэли с Дартом Вейдером на планете Мимбан. Он спас юноше жизнь и в бою сбросил Темного лорда в глубокую яму. В дальнейшем его руководство помогло Люку уничтожить лунную базу пиратов, которая угрожала новой академии для космических пилотов Альянса. Память о Кеноби использовала также и Империя. Через несколько месяцев после битвы при Явине Дарт Вейдер разработал план по захвату Люка, в котором использовал актера-двойника Оби-Вана. Скайуокера собирались заманить на планету Аридус. Имперские инженеры сделали актеру пластическую операцию и снабдили его устройствами, имитирующими использование Силы. Лже-Кеноби доставили на Аридус якобы для помощи планетарным силам повстанцев, и вскоре новость о его появлении достигла Люка. Актеру приказали доставить его в Железную башню, где он должен был встретиться с Дартом Вейдером. Однако актер так вжился в свою роль, что начал уважать мертвого Кеноби, и в конце концов саботировал план Вейдера и разрушил Железную башню. Это стоило ему жизни. Люк был не единственным, кому являлся Оби-Ван. Его видели на планете Мустафар. Там он помог неизвестному космическому страннику уничтожить темного джедая и могущественный силовой кристалл. На Хоте, когда Люк был на пороге смерти после нападения вампы и воздействия сурового климата планеты, ему явился дух Оби-Вана и наказал отправляться в систему Дагоба для дальнейшего обучения у Йоды. Позже, на планете Дагоба, он убедил Йоду взять Люка в ученики, хотя тот и был уже слишком взрослым для обучения. После смерти Йоды Оби-Ван вновь пришел к Люку на Дагоба, чтобы объяснить, почему он не сказал правды о его отце. Тогда же Скайуокер узнал о том, что Лея на самом деле его сестра. Вскоре после битвы при Эндоре Люк видел на планете дух Оби-Вана, стоявшего вместе с призраками Йоды и Энакина, наблюдавших за ним и за празднеством в честь победы повстанцев. Свой последний меч, которым он сражался с Дартом Вейдером и Императором, Люк изготовил только благодаря джедайским записям, обнаруженным в доме Кеноби на Татуине. Оби-Ван снова говорил с Люком непосредственно после битвы при Эндоре. Он предупредил об угрозе вторжения Империи сси-рууви, а также помог Люку найти мифический Потерянный город джедаев. Кеноби, Йода и Энакин снова явились Люку через несколько месяцев и сообщили о присутствии Темного лорда с Белдерона по имени Флинт, ученика Леди Люмии. Благодаря их помощи Люк отправился на Белдерон и переманил Флинта на свою сторону, оставив Люмию без ученика. В 9 ПБЯ дух Оби-Вана в последний раз явился Люку во сне. Кеноби сказал, что ему настало время перейти из формы призрака в другую реальность. С момента смерти и до этого времени его дух находился в промежуточном состоянии между жизнью и тем, что после неё. Люк был поражен тем, что утратит наставления Кеноби и не знал, как он справиться сам, но Бен успокоил его своими последними словами, что тот не последний из старых джедаев, а первый из новых. Люк еще несколько раз слышал голос учителя, сначала когда родился его сын, названый Беном в память о Кеноби, и еще раз в 29 ПБЯ, когда наблюдал за отлетом Зонамы-Секот после окончания Юужань-вонгской войны. Бен сказал: «она улетает», которые Люк повторил Маре, добавив, что это слова Бена, не мои. Наследие left|thumb|200px|Бен появляется Люку в видении Наследие Кеноби жило еще очень долго после его смерти. Его запомнили как наставника для первых джедаев Нового Ордена и одного из первейших героев Альянса повстанцев. Аскетичная хижина на Татуине была настоящим кладом и долгие годы являлась единственным известным источником информации о джедаях прошлого, одним из очень немногих, оставшихся после Великого истребления. Имя легендарного мастера увековечили в космическом корабле «Оби-Ван», первом новореспубликанском звёздном разрушителе типа «Туманность». Один из видов кристаллов светового меча также получил название «Наследие Кеноби». В честь Оби-Вана назвали Бена Скайуокера, внука его первого ученика Энакина Скайуокера и сына его второго ученика Люка Скайуокера. Тактики Галактической Империи и Альянса повстанцев также отдали дань уважения генералу. В их летных школах изучался космический боевой маневр «наступление Кеноби», который Бен изобрел во время Войн клонов. Повстанческим пилотам даже присуждалась боевая награда медаль Кеноби. Световой меч Оби-Вана лежал в истребителе Дарта Вейдера во время битвы при Явине. В будущем меч группа джедаев в составе Тионн Солусар, Икрита, Энакина Соло, Тахири Вейлы, Алдира Локетта и R2-D2 обнаружила оружие в Замке Баст, крепости Дарта Вейдера на Вджуне в 22 ПБЯ. Там они встретились с «магом» Орлокоми его помощником, но смогли сбежать вместе с мечём и древним джедайским голокроном. thumb|Энакин Соло побеждает Орлока Алдир Локетт, одноклассник Энакина Соло, украл световой меч в надежде, что он сделает его великим джедаем. Он отправился искать Орлока, так как верил, что тот обладает огромными силами, и нашел свою цель на старой станции Экзис. Однако вскоре Алдир понял, что Орлок был просто сумасшедшим учёным и вообще не владел Силой. К счастью для Алдира, его товарищи-джедаи пришли спасти друга и победили Орлока. Световой меч Оби-Вана и голокрон джедаев были найдены и доставлены в Праксеум на Явине IV. Ситский культ, известный как Дженсаарай, проповедовал в своих учениях, что джедаи - падшие на темную сторону, и что лишь ситам известна истина. Они верили, что роли Дарта Вейдера и Оби-Вана Кеноби на самом деле были противоположными, так как они видели в Кеноби чудовище. Эти взгляды изменились после того, как Дженсаарай интегрировались в Новый Орден джедаев. Личность и черты характера В молодости верный и честный Оби-Ван отличался язвительным чувством юмора и острым саркастичным умом. Йода говорил, что ощущает в нем дух непокорности Квай-Гона, тем не менее очень высоко о нем отзывался. Сам Квай-Гон восхищался обширными знаниями Оби-Вана и его потенциалом. Несмотря на обучение у радикально настроенного Джинна, Кеноби был более ортодоксальным в своих взглядах. Став рыцарем-джедаем, Оби-Ван сохранил свою циничность, хоть и стал с годами мудрее. Его скромность, мягкий голос и интеллигентная манера поведения иногда давали искаженное и сильно преуменьшенное представление о его боевом мастерстве. Кеноби, несмотря на все свои жалобы, также был очень искусным пилотом. Оби-Ван воплощал в себе главные достоинства старого Ордена джедаев: стойкость, самоотверженность, сдержанность. Его более поздние навыки в разрешении споров без применения силы сникали ему прозвище «Посредник». Со временем Кеноби утратил некоторую часть своей молодецкой дерзости и нахальства, став более осмотрительным и консервативным наставником для Энакина Скайуокера, который во многом был его противоположностью. В любых ситуациях Кеноби действовал осторожно, что стало еще одной причиной получения им вышеупомянутого прозвища. Оби-Ван был непревзойденным рассказчиком. Прячась в Юнландских пустошах на Татуине, он воспринимался как славный и эксцентричный старый отшельник (или, как говорил Оуэн Ларс, «сумасшедший старый волшебник»), но только потому, что люди не были знакомы с джедаями. В последние годы жизни Кеноби так же обладал терпением и дальновидностью, хотя и вспоминал иногда о своих дерзких молодых годах. Силы и способности Несмотря на предпочтение мирной дипломатии, мастер Кеноби был одним из величайших фехтовальщиков и пользователей Силы в истории Ордена джедаев. В юности Оби-Ван продемонстрировал недюжинный потенциал, сумев не только оказать сопротивление «уничтожению памяти», примененному Синдикатом, но еще и одолеть Брука Чуна в дуэли на мечах. thumb|left|Оби-Ван Кеноби, мастер [[Форма III: Соресу|форма III Соресу]] Владение световым мечом В ранние годы Кеноби изучал стиль Атару, но позже перестал использовать его как основную форму боя. Причиной тому стала недостаточная защита данного стиля, что привело к гибели его учителя, Квай-Гона Джинна. Оби-Ван и дальше продолжал использовать в боях многие элементы Атару, но теперь он сосредоточился на доскональном изучении Соресу, оборонительной формы боя. Благодаря ей он достиг таких вершин, что даже сам Мейс Винду признавал превосходство Кеноби в этом простом, но прочном стиле боя. Оби-Ван применял элементы стиля Шии-Чо (базовой I-й формы боя) во множестве боев, включая дуэль с Дуку на «Незримой длани». Кроме этого он владел редким древним стилем Сокан (именно эту форму боя использовали Оби-Ван и Энакин в дуэли на Мустафаре), а также элементами Нимана (мастером этой формы считался Цин Драллиг). Короткая дуэль с Асажж Вентресс на Раттатаке показала, что Кеноби был обучен Джар'Кай, разновидности Нимана, но предусматривающем бой двумя мечами, в обеих руках. Оби-Ван стоял в одном ряду с такими величайшими фехтовальщиками своего времени, как Йода и Мейс Винду. Еще даже не став рыцарем, он в бою победил на один убил Лорда ситов; на Джеонозисе он противостоял самому Дуку, хотя и был утомлен заключением и последующей битвой, да еще и дрался чужим мечом. Кеноби почти с легкостью раз за разом одерживал верх над Асажж Вентресс, с которой большинство джедаев даже вместе не могли справится. Он в одиночку убил Гривуса, сильнейшего и опаснейшего врага джедаев в Войнах клонов (исключая Дуку и Сидиуса). И, наконец, в дуэли на Мустафаре Оби-Ван одержал блестящую победу над Дартом Вейдером, Избранным, которого считали сильнейшим пользователем Силы в галактике, и даже не получил при этом ни единой царапины. Способности Силы Что касается могущества в Силе, то здесь Кеноби можно назвать везунчиком, ибо ему почти всегда везло в применении своих способностей против соперников (например, дуэль на Мустафаре). Он был хорошо обучен ментальным силам, таким как обман разума, убеждение Силы и более могущественному Доминированию разума. В изгнании Оби-Ван освоил умение становиться призраком Силы после смерти, чему его обучил дух собственного учителя, Квай-Гона Джинна. Таким образом Кеноби после физической смерти смог закончить обучение Люка Скайуокера. Другие способности На протяжении Войн клонов мастер Кеноби не раз проявил себя как выдающийся военный стратег. Он лично вел свои войска во многих знаменитых победоносных битвах, таких как на Раксус-Прайме, Муунилинсте и Утапау. Его тактические таланты позволили Республике минимизировать потери среди клонов во время эвакуации с Рен-Вара и с минимальным ущербом одержать победу в тяжелой битве при Муунилинсте. И хотя Оби-Ван все время говорил о своей неприязни к полетам, это не мешало ему быть прекрасным пилотом. Молодой падаван Кеноби считался одним из лучших пилотов в Ордене джедаев и проявлял большой интерес к программам обучения звёздных истребителей. Во время Войн клонов Мастер Кеноби возглавлял множество атак на позиции противника из кабины своего истребителя, обычно пользуясь позывным Красный лидер. За кулисами В «Скрытой угрозе», «Атаке клонов» и «Мести ситов» Оби-Вана Кеноби сыграл шотландский актер Эван МакГрегор. В «Новой надежде» Бена Кеноби воплотил на экране сэр Алек Гиннесс, и за эту роль был номинирован на приз Киноакадемии за лучшую мужскую роль второго плана. Позже Гиннесс исполнил роль призрака Оби-Вана в фильмах «Империя наносит ответный удар» и «Возвращение джедая». Хотя эта роль принесла ему миллионное состояние, актер ненавидел её и Джорджу Лукасу стоило немало времени и нервов убеждать его принять участие в съемках каждого нового эпизода. Ходили слухи, что это именно Гиннесс настоял на том, чтобы Бена убили на Звезде Смерти, дабы максимально сократить свое участие в трилогии. Однако, как утверждается в книге The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film, эта задумка исходила непосредственно от Лукаса, и Гиннесс сначала ей воспротивился. После того, как Лукас объяснил сэру Алеку, что его роль после побега «Тысячелетнего cокола» со Звезды Cмерти будет очень незначительной, актер согласился с таким сюжетом. Развитие персонажа В ранних набросках сюжета Звёздных войн Люк Скайуокер изображался как престарелый генерал, вернувшийся к галактическим делам после длительного отсутствия. Дальнейшая перепись превратила Люка в молодого героя, а Оби-Вана сделала его пожилым наставником. В третьем черновом сценарии «Звездных войн» Кеноби выступает автором «Дневника Войн клонов», важной книги, по которой обучался молодой Люк. Характерной чертой Бена Кеноби в первых версиях фильма было то, что он мог издавать крик крайт-дракона, чем отпугивал от себя врагов, включая тускенских разбойников. В 2004 году в новом DVD-релизе четвертого эпизода этот крик был заменен на крик Боги, животного, на котором Кеноби ездил в «Мести ситов». Оби-Ван и Энакин Скайуокер/Дарт Вейдер – единственные органические персонажи, которые появляются во всех шести фильмах; также во всех эпизодах присутствуют дроиды R2-D2 и C-3PO. Место рождения В новеллизации «Мести ситов» упоминается, что Кеноби говорил с корусантским акцентом, хотя это не может служить доказательством его корусантского происхождения, так как он с младенчества жил в Храме. «Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary» идентифицирует Оби-Вана как корусантца (в кантине Декстера Джеттстера), но опять таки, в виду того, что его вырастили на Корусанте в Храме джедаев, эта планета не обязательно должна быть местом его рождения. Ранние издания источников The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook и Star Wars Screen Entertainment утверждают, что Оби-Ван был рожден на Татуине, это было очень маловероятно, учитывая удаленность Татуина от Ядра и тот факт, что Энакин Скайуокер, живший там, не был обнаружен до тех пор, пока ему не исполнилось девять лет. Более того, оба эти издания были выпущены в то время, когда считалось, что Оби-Ван был старшим братом Оуэна Ларса. Однако, в 2010 году Джордж Лукас заявил, что Кеноби родился на планете Стьюджон, положив конец многолетним вопросам Появления *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 1'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace''comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' video game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' script facsimile *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' PhotoComic *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace 1/2'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *"End Game" *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest'' comics *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty'' * *''Full of Surprises'' *''Practice Makes Perfect'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' / comic / novel / junior novelization / video game * *''Machines of War'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars: Planetary Forces'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' * * *''Shatterpoint'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:2:12'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:01'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel / junior novelization *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Destroy Malevolence'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Downfall of a Droid'' * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' * *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' video game *''The Droid Deception'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Holocron Heist'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 12: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock'' *''In Triplicate'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' (Part 1) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 4'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:01:03'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Routine Valor'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' * * * *''Sithisis'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' / comic / novel / junior novelization / game *''Evil Eyes'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' / webstrip *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Death Star'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Cantina Communications'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Play It Again, Figrin D'an: The Tale of Muftak and Kabe'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Soup's On: The Pipe Smoker's Tale'' *''At the Crossroads: The Spacer's Tale'' *''Doctor Death: The Tale of Dr. Evazan and Ponda Baba'' *''Drawing the Maps of Peace: The Moisture Farmer's Tale'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''World of Fire'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Blind Fury!'' *''Allegiance'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Last One Standing: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 2: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 3'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 4'' * * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes'' * *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * *''Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Last Command 1'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Traitor'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Riptide'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Omen'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 39: Tatooine, Part 3'' }} Неканонические появления *''Path of the Jedi'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Old Wounds'' * *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' * * *''Star Wars -Phantasmagoria-'' *''Family Guy: Blue Harvest'' }} Источники *''Star Wars'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', First Edition *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) * *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *Star Wars Trivial Pursuit * * *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * Star Wars Saga|pack=Bail Organa (Alderaan Senator)|link=taccomicpackswmowkba.asp}} *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars Episode I Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to Characters of The Phantom Menace'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''The Story of General Grievous: Lord of War'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm #11'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Universe'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' * * * * * * (Card: Single File) * *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * }} См. также *Жилище Бена Кеноби *Ulica Obi-Wana Kenobiego Внешние ссылки *Оби-Ван на сайте "holonet.ru" * * * * *[http://forums.starwars.com/thread.jspa?threadID=152583&start=735 Leland Chee's comments on Kenobi's role in Galaxies] * * *Obi-Wan Kenobi on the Family Guy Wiki Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Пилоты Категория:Джедаи-генералы Категория:Родившиеся в 57 ДБЯ Категория:Умершие в 0 ДБЯ Категория:Инструкторы по бою на световых мечах Категория:Выжившие после Великого истребления джедаев Категория:Поструусанские члены Высшего Совета джедаев Категория:Поструусанские мастера-джедаи Категория:Жители Татуина Категория:Рабы Категория:Адмиралы Республиканского Флота Категория:Призраки Силы Категория:Жители Корусанта Категория:Умершие на борту Звезды Смерти I